Quality Time
by Nicole2513
Summary: Ana Lucia & Sawyer grew up together as best friends. What happens when they start to fall for each other? Will they ignore their feelings or give it a shot? Will their friendship last? Rating for language and future chapters. TEEN SANA! R
1. Punching & Candy

Ok this is my teen sana I was talking about. The first few chapters are short and they are young but, its gets longer and they get older. I never intended on any kind of smut because well I just don't do that well...in this story there is light smut later in the chapters which is why the rating is high; for the hotness. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll love you forever...

_Nikki_**

* * *

**

Part 1- Of Punching and Candy

"Give it back before I hurt you!" Ten year old James 'Sawyer' Ford yelled at the young Latina.

They were in the front lawn wrestling over the controller for the remote control car. Sawyer was on his back with nine year old Ana-Lucia on top of his stomach. She was holding the controller over her head as Sawyer was trying to reach for but was restricted by her weight on his stomach; making it hard for him to breathe.

"Yeah right! Try and make me." She taunted; a smirk present on her defiant face.

"Oh yeah?" He said as he grabbed her rib cage and started tickling her.

"Stop it you big jerk!" She squealed trying not to laugh; to let him know he won the battle.

"Make me…" He said mocking her previous statement.

Ana, finally fed up with being tickled she smacked him on the side of his head. This made Sawyer stop and rub the sore spot.

"Ow…Ana Lulu why you gotta hit me like that?" He said smacking her arm. Ana yelped.

It was on now…a full blown wrestling match between these two friends. The older couple that lived across the street watched in amusement, not surprised to find the two young children fighting…again. This was a ritual for the last year when they met.

Ana was now on her back with Sawyer lying across her sideways. They were making a perfect 'plus' sign. She was hitting his back and wiggling trying to loosen the weight atop of her. Smiles present on both of their faces. She finally got loose and got up, only to end up on the ground again when she tackled him full force.

"Ugh!" He yelled trying to block the punches coming from the dark haired girl.

They wrestle for another ten minutes before they get tired.

"Want to go get some candy from the corner store?" She asked out of breath.

"Yup." He replies.

They stand up and walk down the sidewalk as if nothing happened. Rose and Bernard from across the street chuckle.

"Those two are just as cute as can be." Rose says.

"Uh huh." Bernard says not looking away from his book.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?!?!?!?!_**


	2. Skittles & Detention

**Part 2**- Of Skittles and Detention

"Hey Sawyer…" Kate Austen and Shannon Rutherford giggled while standing in the candy store.

Sawyer smiled his great dimpled smile and winked, making the girls blush madly and continue looking around the little shop. Ana scoffed in disgust. How could these girls be so into boys? They were nasty and smelly and stupid. With a small exception to Sawyer…Ana's best friend.

Ana-Lucia and Sawyer left with a bag full of candy. They walked back towards Ana's house eating candy and pushing each other every chance they had.

The next day at school Ana was tired and in a grumpy mood. Sawyer however no matter what, was always in a good mood.

"I cannot wait for lunch." Ana huffed sitting in her desk.

"I know I'm starving." Sawyer smiled poking her arm.

"You're always hungry." She said as the bell rang.

They both got up and walked through the halls. Once they got their food they sat at the big round table. Sayid and Eko walked up.

"Hey guys." Ana said drinking her water.

"Hello Ana-Lucia." Sayid said sitting down.

"Hey have you guys seen Libby or Hurley?" She asked.

"They're coming, I saw them walking while I was in line." Eko said. She nodded.

Libby and Hurley finally showed up and the six kids sat and ate lunch; talking and laughing. Occasionally the popular kids would laugh and bug them but the girls all knew not to mess with Ana-Lucia.

"Ana and James sitting in a tree…" She sang.

Ana was furious; she got out of her seat and walked over to Jenna, her face revealing fear. Ana grabbed her and dragged her out of her chair making her fall to the ground. Sawyer watched and saw the teachers coming. He quickly got up and walked behind Ana and hugged her around the stomach. His chin was resting on her shoulder and he spoke low and smooth.

"Come on Chica, she ain't worth it. Let's go outside to the playground."

His voice calming her down, just like it did every other time. Her breathing finally slowed down and he walked backwards a couple steps until he let her go and they walked out together with his arm around her shoulder. The whole lunch room watched on.

Once outside they sat on the top of the picnic table. Ana leaning into his arm. She sighed.

"You have to stop trying to kill people I'm not bailing you out of the big house. I barely get enough money for candy." He grinned that grin that she loved so much. She laughed.

Once he heard her laugh he knew it would be ok. When Ana-Lucia is mad…she is mad. End of story, that's all there is to it. They laughed again at how crazy the idea of her going to jail sounded. She was only nine; she wouldn't go to jail. Sometimes the teachers watched in amazement at how James calmed her down. None of the teachers could ever do it, but here comes James; a rebel himself. He whispers something to her and she just calms down and walks away.

They always let them go to the playground, because he can get her to chill out.

Since Ana really didn't do no harm this time, only pulling her out of her chair. The school only gave her detention. This was okay with her because Sawyer always has detention so they could be there together. The school called Mrs. Cortez and told her that Ana-Lucia would be an hour late. It was fine because they both walked home together.

Later that day they were both sitting next to each other in detention. The teacher that was supervising went to the teacher's lounge so they took the opportunity to talk.

"You would think after the first time she wouldn't start nothing with me. I guess that stupid girl never learns." She said shaking her head.

"I guess so." He grinned.

Sawyer dug into his pocket and pulled out a bag of skittles. He tore the bag open and held it towards Ana. She smiled and held out her hand while he dumped half the bag into her small palm.

"So why are you in detention today?" She asked.

"Throwing skittles at the chalkboard in yesterday's detention." He laughed eating more skittles.

"Am I eating your ammo?" She asked. He nodded.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_**


	3. Burping Contests & The New Kid

**Part 3**- Of Burping Contests and the New Kid.

_A few years later_

So it's finally here. All the kids are starting seventh grade. With the exception of Sayid and Eko who are in the eighth and Claire Littleton who is starting the sixth grade. Her family moved to Los Angeles the year before and she started hanging with Libby and Shannon.

Ana-Lucia, Sawyer, Libby, Sayid, Eko, Hurley, and Claire were all standing at the bus stop waiting for their new way of transportation to middle school.

"Alright Cupcake no fights the first day aye?" Sawyer grinned as the rest of the group chuckled.

"Same goes for you too, Cowboy." She said calmly.

"Deal."

"Deal." She mocked.

A few minutes later a tall boy with brown curly hair walked up and joined the group.

"Are you new?" Claire asked happily.

"Uh...yeah names Jack Shepard." He said.

"Well I'm Claire and that's Ana, Sawyer, and Libby…" She continued naming everyone until she was finished.

Sayid and Hurley took a liking to the new student instantly. Sawyer didn't however and kept giving him dirty looks in return Ana would punch him in the arm to make him stop. The bus finally came and the group boarded the bus. They were getting ready to pull away when they heard someone yelling.

"Wait!" Kate yelled running as fast as her feet would carry her.

Kate had changed in the last three years. She went from being miss popular to miss rebel/tomboy. All the guys still had their eyes on her but she didn't notice as much as she used too. Ana-Lucia never really liked her but she tolerated her for the sake of her friends. Now Ana-Lucia hadn't really changed. The only difference was she was starting to develop a body that made the guys trip over their feet. She camouflaged it well though; covering it up with baggy jeans and old band t-shirts she stole from Sawyer. He didn't mind though because he had a whole closet full of those shirts that he wore everyday with his jeans and old Chuck Taylors.

Kate walked onto the bus breathing heavily. She caught eyes with Jack making his breath hitch. She gave him a small smile and walked past him to sit in the back of the bus with everyone else.

They arrived at school twenty minutes later. The group all met up before their class.

"Hey Jack…this is Kate. She's always late." Shannon explained. Kate blushed.

"Hi…" He said. "Alright guys see ya." He said walking away.

"Okay Lulu, let's that schedule of yours." Sawyer grinned.

She huffed at the nickname and handed him the piece of paper.

"Hot damn! We have five out of six classes together. I'm gonna have to complain about that every class I have with you I fail." He playfully hit her.

"You fail regardless dumb ass!" She punched him back.

"Yeah, yeah come on short stack." He said putting his arm around her shoulder.

They both made their way to science class; the first class of the day. They both found seats in the very back corner, like every year. Sawyer started talking Ana-Lucia when she noticed Bernard walk in.

"Look…" She pointed.

"Oh damn…it's Bernard. What are you doing here?" Sawyer yelled out.

"Sawyer…" Bernard. "That's Mr. Nadler to you now. I'm your new science teacher." He smiled.

"Well Mr. B I'm glad you're here…right Ana?" He asked.

"Oh great I have both of you. How lovely." Bernard grinned at the pair.

Sawyer grinned his proud dimpled smile and put his arm around Ana's shoulder. She just rolled her eyes and shrugged his arm away.

Sawyer behaved for the next hour actually doing some of his work. Ana-Lucia was surprised…maybe he was growing up. Just then he burped. Okay maybe he wasn't. Ana shook her head with a small smirk on her face.

Lunch time finally rolled around at noon. The group was seated around the big round table. Jack walked up with his tray just as Sawyer burped. He looked confused and disgusted. The group chuckled.

"Come on Sawyer!" Sayid yelled.

"What are they doing?" Jack asked confused to no one in particular.

"Burping contest… Ana has been the winner since fourth grade. Sawyer just won't give up."

Ana sipped her soda and a minute later let out a burp that echoed through the cafeteria; making the whole cafeteria stop and look towards their table.

The whole table started cracking up while the popular girls were yelling how disgusting they were.

"Ana wins once again." Eko said grinning.

"Damn muchacha can't you let me win just once?" Sawyer asked annoyed.

"Hell no Cowboy." She said eating her food. "Maybe next time."


	4. Introductions & Too Much Soda

**Part 4**- Of Introductions & Too Much Soda

Kate and Shannon both walked up to the lunch table at the same time. They both heard the contest from the other side and both were a little disgusted but that was Sawyer and Ana for you. Since there were only two chairs on either side of Jack left they took them and looked at all their friends. Sawyer and Ana fighting over which meal was better, Sayid taking apart his walkman, Eko reading a book, Hurley and Libby deep in conversation, and Claire sitting next to Shannon talking about gossip.

"So how is your first day so far?" Kate asked Jack quietly.

"It's good I have lots of classes with everyone and overall I like it." He smiled.

"Good…that's good. So how are you liking our group?"

"I like it; you're all very nice except maybe Sawyer." Jack grinned.

"He's just threatened that's all. Ignore him or have Ana beat the sh-t out of him like she always does." Kate giggled.

"So what's the deal with everyone here?" He said motioning to everyone around the table. Everyone was to busy to notice.

She smiled drank her Gatorade and then looked at. She began speaking quietly.

"Ok well… Libby and Hurley are just here. They are both very awesome and fun people they have crushes on each other but neither will admit it." She said as she pointed to Sayid. "He loves electronics and is very intelligent but also very fun. He secretly loves Shannon but doesn't know that people know. Now Eko he's very quiet but he's very smart and he loves to give advice and help others, behind closed doors though he is very funny. Let's see… Claire and Shannon…your typical girlie girls…hair…makeup…guys." She said taking a deep breath.

"Ok and Ana-Lucia and Sawyer; they together?"

"God no!" She said. "They've known each other longer than any of us has. They're fighters if you haven't already figured that out. They fight each other and anyone who

f-cks with them. Sawyer is a loud redneck but has manners when needed he just doesn't admit it. Ana-Lucia and just a toughie." Kate said.

"Ok so what about you?" Jack asked.

"What about me?" She asked. "I'm just your typical rebel who doesn't give a sh-t." She laughed. "And you?" She pointed to him.

"I'm just your typical smarty pants who does give a sh-t." He laughed.

The school day finally ended and everyone was invited to Hurley's after school. Surprisingly Ana and Sawyer didn't have detention today and were both able to come. Kate even asked Jack who gladly accepted. Once they were all over at Hurley's they sat around his back yard messing around and drinking way to much soda.

Sawyer and Ana had left Hurley's house around eight thirty. They were walking side by side on their way to Sawyer's house. Both of them comfortable with the silence. Out of no where Sawyer is thrown backwards from Ana's weight. It's something he's used to by now; he crouched down and allowed Ana-Lucia to get on his back. Sawyer chuckled and hooked his arms behind her knees.

These are the moments Sawyer loved, though he would never admit it. Ana at fourteen was only five feet tall; where as Sawyer at fifteen was almost six foot. Ana would get on his back and he would piggy back her to where ever they were going.

Too explain it in the best way possible…it was sort of bonding for them. Ana would get on his back, wrap her arms around his neck and rest her chin on his shoulder. Sure they were around each other all the time and hanging out and talking but it was quiet moments like these that brought them closer together. Sawyer finally made it to his porch; unlocking the door he walked in. He stumbled his way up the stairs to his room and threw Ana backwards off his back.

"What now Muchacha? You practically drug me out of the party. To what? Sit here and do nothing?" Sawyer grinned; his dimples present.

"I know but damn everyone was so hyper and loud and I just wanted quiet." She sighed.

Sawyer smiled lightly and sat down on the floor in front of his bed. He grabbed the controller and turned on his play station. He watched as Ana-Lucia walked to his dresser and opened it. She rummaged around for a minute until she pulled out a pair of his basketball shorts and an old 'Rolling Stones' shirt. She left his room and walked into the bathroom; she returned a minute later dressed for bed and her hair pulled up high on her head.

She plopped down next to Sawyer and grabbed the other controller. The played the game until their fingers were numb. Sawyer looked towards the clock.

"It's only one, what do you want to do now?" He said standing up and stretching.

"I don't know…put in a movie or something." She suggested.

Sawyer did just that. He put the movie in the VCR and sat in his bean bag chair while Ana laid on his bed with his big comforter wrapped up to her shoulders. Barely into the movie Ana fell asleep; Sawyer turned the VCR off and sighed. He grabbed his pillow and lay on the floor. Things were different now...they were getting older and sleeping in the same bed was just getting weirder. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in minutes.

* * *

_**Ok here is the last part I'm putting up for now. When I get reviews I will post more. So please, please review! Don't make me beg...**_


	5. Water & Lack of Clothing

Ok so this is where it gets interesting. Sana!!! I know that all the swear words are blocked out. Example: F-ck this is because my stories were posted on a forum so i bleeped them all out as I wrote them. It's just easier to leave it like it is. Please enjoy and review!!!!!

_Nikki _

**

* * *

Part 5- Of Water And Lack Of Clothing**

_(About a Year Later- Ana/15 & Sawyer/16 Summer Vacation)_

They were both woken up the next morning by Mrs. Ford.

"Come on kids I made breakfast; your favorites." She said happily.

When neither one of them moved she sighed.

"The house is on fire everybody out!" She hollered.

They both jumped up and looked around frantically.

"Good, since your both up I made breakfast." She said as she left the room.

"Your mom is so evil." Ana-Lucia said rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah I know." He chuckled and stood up.

They both stood up and stumbled their way into the bathroom. They stood next to each other and brushed their teeth. After that they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

After breakfast the pair walked back upstairs to get changed. They had plans with the group to meet up at the lake. Ana walked into Sawyer's room and threw herself on the bed with an exasperated sigh. Sawyer walked over to his closet and pulled out a t-shirt. Taking off his old one he turned towards his dresser and walked towards it while putting on his shirt at the same time.

He never did realize Ana was staring at him the whole time. Once his shirt was on he pulled the third drawer down on his dresser open. Pulling out some jeans he slipped off his basketball shorts and slipped on the clean baggy blue jeans. She tried not to stare but she couldn't help it; he had an amazing body that was hard not to look at.

Turning around he caught Ana-Lucia staring at him; Ana looked away quickly hoping and wishing that this hadn't just happened.

"Uh… do you still have my bathing suit?" She mumbled not meeting his eyes.

He stares at her for a minute trying to figure out what's going on but, can't seem to figure anything out. Why was she staring at him like that? He nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I think so." He mumbled walking over to his dresser.

He pulled out her white two piece bathing suit and handed it to her. She snatched it quickly and left in a hurry.

(Ana)

"_I cannot that believe that just happened!" _I screamed to myself in my head.

I quickly shut the bathroom door and removed my shirt. I tied the bathing suit around my neck and then snapped it in the back. Mentally I'm kicking myself in the ass for looking at my best friend like that. I've known him for over six years! Now it's going to be awkward between us because of my stupid mistake.

Was it a mistake? I don't know I mean James is really awesome and I love him to death but do I have feelings for him like that?

"Nope! No way in hell Ana." I whispered.

I threw on the bottoms and put my jeans and tank top on over it. I slowly made my way back to James room. I walked in and found him lying on his back listening to the radio.

His eyes were closed and his foot was moving to the beat on the radio. His hands were behind his head and he was humming softly.

I smiled softly to myself and walked over to his closet and threw my pajamas in his hamper. He must have heard me because now he was looking at me with a grin on his face.

"Ready chica?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I nodded still not being able to meet his eyes.

He chuckled and stood up; we walked downstairs and out the front door. Walking towards the lake we said nothing. I wanted it to be like before. I didn't want it to get uncomfortable now because of something as stupid as staring. Hell we've had a million staring contests in our day, we've made the nastiest jokes to each other and yet one look and now everything is shot to hell. I huffed and continue walking.

"Something wrong Lulu?" Sawyer said lowly.

"No I'm fine." I look at him and give him a fake smile. He doesn't look convinced what so ever.

"Liar…" He retorted.

"What do you want me to say Sawyer? I'm fine okay?" I snap.

He puts his hands up and shrugs.

"Alright, alright." He says in annoyance.

We finally made it to the lake and everyone except Shannon and Claire were there. Everyone was already swimming around. I didn't waste no time stripping down to my bathing suit and diving in; anything to avoid Sawyer.

I swam as far as I could before I had to come up for air. I surfaced and wiped my eyes looking around; I had it all the way across the lake. Sawyer wasn't even in the lake yet. He was standing by the edge looking at me with concerned eyes.

I looked away and continued to swim around.

(No One)

Sawyer shook his head and took off his shirt. He was wearing trunks under his jeans, so once those were discarded he did a cannon ball into the pool. He splashed around with everyone.

"Sawyer!" Kate yelled as he dunked her under water.

She resurfaced and swam after him. Sawyer quickly paddled trying to get away from her but couldn't because she was smaller, which made her faster.

"Come on Freckles…truce?" He reasoned with her.

She grinned and quickly leaped towards him, sending under the water.

They both laughed and joined the group over by the middle again. Ana watched from a distance looking at all her friends. She was feeling bad that she was ignoring them because she was avoiding Sawyer but there wasn't anything she could do about it.

She swam to the edge and climbed out. Making her way to the cooler full of drinks; she grabbed a bottled water and took a long drink. Closing the water again she closed the cooler and sat upon it. She put her elbows on her knees and rested her chin on her palm.

Sawyer watched her from the group. She hadn't seen him yet but he knew it was only a matter of time before she realized he was staring. Since they left his house, Sawyer has been trying to find out what's wrong with her…why is she so upset? He couldn't think of nothing that would make her as upset as she was.

Ana stood up and took one more large gulp of her water; throwing it back into the cooler, she made her way to the lake again. Sawyer watched as she stood by the edge and hesitated. Sawyer had to stop himself from looking at her in more than a friendly way. She had gorgeous dark skin that seemed to pop from the white bathing suit. He watched as she raised her arms into a point, snapped her ankles and dove into the lake.

He stared at the spot where Ana was just standing; lost in his own world. He was brought out of his trance when Sayid called for him. He shook his head and turned around and faced the group.

Libby had noticed that Ana hasn't been herself today so she decided to swim over and talk to her.

"Hey Ana." Libby smiled. Ana looked over at her and smiled slightly.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much, you okay?" Libby asked getting serious.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She sighed.

"Cause you haven't even came over and talked to any of us Ana. You've just been swimming around by yourself." She stated.

"I just don't feel up to talking with everyone that's all." She said paddling her hands so she didn't sink to the bottom.

"Oh well as long as everything is okay." Libby smiled. Ana nodded.

"Well I'm gonna head back over there. When you feel up to it come over and join us." She said before swimming under the water.

Ana continued to swim around by herself until she felt something tug on her foot. She kicked it hopefully making it stop but, then she was pulled under water from a quick force. She resurfaced and sucked in a loud breath. She looked around trying to find her attacker and found nothing. Suddenly Sawyer popped up in front of her making her jump.

"Christ Sawyer, what the hell!" She snapped.

"What?" he asked innocently, with a grin on his face.

"F-cker…" She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him under.

She couldn't help but laugh. Once Sawyer was in sight again she saw his face and she knew she was in for it so she quickly took off swimming away from him. Sawyer growled with a grin on his face and started paddling as fast and hard as his arms would carry him.

He finally caught up to her and grabbed her sides, dragging her back to him and dunking her under at the same time. Sawyer felt her wiggle roughly trying to get air into her stinging lungs. She finally gets the relief and then yells.

"F-ck!" She yells kicking around frantically.

"What?" Sawyer asks quickly.

"I lost my f-cking top." She screams.

Sawyer starts laughing, and soon after they hear the rest of the group laughing. Apparently Ana yelled loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

"All of you shut the hell up or once I find my top you'll all get it." She said.

Everyone quickly shut up and started swimming their way. Ana quickly swam behind Sawyer and latched her legs around his middle so she could cover her bare chest.

"How did you lose your top?" He asked not turning to look at her.

"I don't know maybe somewhere in that attack of yours." She snapped angrily.

"Chill out Muchacha we'll find it." He chuckled.

"It's not funny Sawyer." She said so only he could hear. "Stop…"

He did as he was told and quit picking on her about it. He knew she was pissed and embarrassed about the situation so he just shut his mouth and let her hang on his back.

"What color is it?" Eko asked.

"White…so it shouldn't be hard to find." Ana sighed in frustration.

Everyone continued searching while Sawyer and Ana hung off to the side. It was getting hard holding both of them a float and Sawyer accidentally sunk under; sending Ana's hand off her chest and paddling to keep them from sinking.

Without even realizing it she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, while Sawyer finally got them floating again.

Sawyer held his breath and tried not to do anything stupid.

"_Her tits are on my back and if she doesn't move them soon I'm going to explode!"_ He thought to himself.

He cleared his throat and prayed she would move soon. After about forty seconds Hurley yelled.

"Found it!" He said throwing his hand up.

"Thank God!" Ana said releasing herself from Sawyer.

He sighed in relief as Ana backed off him and swim further away from the group.

"Throw it here." She said.

Hurley did as he was told and threw it into Ana's hand. She dove under water and swam to a part of the lake where she could stand and put her top back on.

"Sawyer…" She called out. He swallowed hard.

"Wh- what?" He asked.

"Can you help please?" She asked turning her back to him.

He sighed and took a deep breath and paddled over to her. He wanted to quickly tie it and swim away. That's not what he got though; it was in a knot and he couldn't get it out.

"You're gonna have to take it off and let me get the knot out." He mumbled.

"Damn…" She said as she slipped it off again.

Sawyer held the top in his hand while he tried to work out the knot.

"Could you hurry up please?" She huffed.

"I'm trying damn it hold your f-cking horses." He snapped.

"Sorry but, being topless in a lake was not on my list of things to do today." She retorted.

He snorted in anger and continued to try and undo the knot. Ana finally got fed up and spun around snatching it from his hands. She began to work on it herself and once again forgetting she was topless.

Sawyer couldn't look away! I mean she was standing there and he was getting a full frontal view. He didn't know if he should be excited or horrified. He decided to be horrified.

"Ana…" He said looking behind her.

"What?" She said.

"Your...uh." He pointed to her chest without looking at her.

"Fuck! This day just can't get any worse can it?" She said finally getting the knot undone.

She began to step out of the lake. Sawyer followed her and grabbed her elbow.

"Hey it's okay everything is cool." She tried to reassure her.

"Sawyer it's not cool okay. I was topless…twice!" She said.

"We're best friends Ana. It's no different than before."

"Yes it is James! It's way different…everything is different now because we're older and it's weirder. It's never going to be the same anymore." She said as she put her clothes back on.

Sawyer watched as she quickly walked out of the neighborhood and in the direction of her house.


	6. Heart to Heart & Hand on Heart

_**Ok here is the next part I hope you enjoy and please review! I love reviews they make me happy hehehe**_

**

* * *

**

**Part 6**- Of Heart to Heart and Hand on Heart

Ana was almost home and she was more then ready to just lay in her bed and fall asleep, when she heard Rose call for her.

"Ana-Lucia, you okay?" Rose called from the porch.

Ana stopped and looked at her; she gave Rose her best fake smile.

"Yeah, everything is good." She said sweetly.

"It doesn't look good, you wanna talk about it?" Rose asked.

Ana sighed and thought for a moment; she then walked up the front yard and sat on the swing next to Rose.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" Rose asked softly. "Is it you and Sawyer?"

Ana looked at her with sad eyes and nodded.

"Yeah there was an incident today at the lake."

Ana and Rose sat on the porch, while Ana told her everything that happened today. She trusted Rose and didn't worry about her judging or telling other people.

"Maybe you are starting to see James as more than a friend." Rose suggested.

Ana shook her head and thought about how she was going to answer that. She didn't want to see him as more than a friend but, maybe her heart thought otherwise. They were two peas in a pod and they would be perfect but, Ana never would sacrifice their friendship by getting into a relationship with him. What if it didn't work? That would mean that a friendship of over six years would be over.

"I don't really, that's the problem. Things are just getting weird." She sighed.

Ana really didn't know what to say because; she didn't know what the problem was or what was causing this issue. It was one of those situations where you know something is different but you don't know why, and when asked about it, you have no answer.

"You need to think about what you want. Do you want to just be friends or maybe take it a step further? Because you can't have both in this situation. I know it's confusing but, there is a lot of love between you too. You just have to figure out which kind of love."

Ana nodded who heard and looked out towards the street.

"You need to talk to him Ana and make things right again." Rose said.

She hugged the younger girl and smiled. Ana smiled slightly and stood up.

"Thanks Rose." She said as she walked down the front porch stairs.

Ana made her way to her house. After she got a shower she put on some comfortable clothes and climbed into her bed.

"Ana, James is here." Ms. Cortez told her daughter.

Since the lake Ana hasn't left her room much. It's been two days and Ana and Sawyer haven't had any contact. Her mother was worried about her and tried to talk to her about it but, Ana wouldn't tell her the problem.

Ana-Lucia sighed and looked at her mother.

"Just tell him I'm sleeping." She said rolling over and facing the wall.

"Sleeping huh?" She heard his southern voice.

Ana rolled her eyes but didn't make any effort to look at him. She felt Sawyer sit on the edge of the bed and sighed. They sat in silence until Sawyer spoke.

"Lulu, we need to talk about this you know?" He said lowly.

"I don't want to." She mumbled.

He sighed and looked at her, even though she had her back to him. He didn't want their friendship to end because of something like this.

"Is this all about what happened at the lake?" He asked. She ignored him.

"Ana." He repeated her name until she was annoyed.

"Leave me alone Sawyer!" She snapped.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone. You've been ignoring me for two days now and I'm sick of it. Now we're going to talk about it whether you like it or not. I want this fixed so we can go back to the old days." He said running his hand through his blonde hair.

"Don't you get it? It's not going to ever be like the old days." She said.

Sawyer then rolled over top of her and landed between the space between Ana and the wall. He searched her eyes for an answer that wasn't there. They stare into each other's eyes until Sawyer sees Ana's getting heavier by the minute.

After she had fallen asleep Sawyer lay there thinking about these past few days. It's been hell without Ana around. He was left to hang with everyone else and not his best friend in the world. Don't get him wrong he loved the rest of the group but, at the end of the day it was him and Ana against the world.

His mind drifted to the lake and her arms wrapped around him. Sawyer didn't know what to think about the chest on back situation; at one end he was uncomfortable but on the other hand that day gave him butterflies every time he thought about it; which had be a lot in the past three days.

He was getting worried because when he looked at Ana-Lucia he didn't just see his best friend; he saw a beautiful girl who was in his life. Sawyer always felt lucky to have such a great girl around. Sawyer lay on his back now and his eye lids were getting heavy; letting sleep finally come over him, he closed his eyes and sighed as he fell into a deep slumber.

Sawyer slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was staring at Ana's ceiling. Remembering the talk he tried to have earlier he remembered Ana falling asleep. Suddenly feeling restricted he looked over and saw Ana lying with half of her body on his, her head on his shoulder, and her hand over his heart. He then realized that his arm was around her holding her to him and their legs were tangled together. A small smile crept onto his face; he kissed her hair and closed his eyes not wanting it to end.

He never fell asleep he just lay there thinking about everything.

"_I could get used to this."_ He thought, quickly took it back when he felt her stir against him.

(Sawyer)

I wanted to scream! Everything was so hard and confusing. One second we're best friends and the next I'm looking at her as more than a friend. I just want everything to be like it used to be and now everything is so different. Ana and I are growing up and it kills me to say that slowly but surely we're growing apart.

She stirred again I looked down at her sleeping face. I can't help but smile. I watch as she slowly opens her eyes, she blinked a few times to get the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey…" I whisper.

"Hey." She said with a sleep filled voice. "What time is it?"

"I don't know." I chuckled. "It's dark outside so I would presume at least after seven."

She nodded and snuggled closer into my chest. I heard her sigh and pull the blanket closer to her.

"Are you going to get up or do you want to stay here?" I asked.

"Here is nice." She sighed.

"Yeah it is." I reply, laying my chin on the top of her head.

(Ana)

I woke up to the early morning light shining in my eyes. I quickly closed them again and groaned. I rolled over and came face to face with a grin from Sawyer.

"Mornin' Muchacha." He said. I smiled slightly.

"Good morning." I said above a whisper.

"Sleep good?" He asked.

"Yeah I feel like I've slept for days." I chuckled.

"We have been sleeping since six o' clock yesterday and it's…" He leaned over and looked at the clock. "Ten in the morning now."

"Damn…I'm ready to get up and do something." I said sitting up and pulling the covers off me.


	7. Afraid of Flying

**Ok we're getting into the Sana hotness lol.**

**Remember they are in high school still. Drama, drama, drama hehe. _PLEASE REVIEW!!_****

* * *

**

Part 7- Of Invisibility and Afraid of Flying

After getting dressed and grabbing a bowl of cereal both, Ana and Sawyer walked out of the Cortez household. Today was a much lighter day than yesterday; or the past few days for that matter. There was no tension between them what so ever today, almost as if everything disappeared and it was just them. As if the other day forgotten or waking up each others arm was so far from their minds that it would take one hell of a long rope and a truck just to pull it back. They were invisible today and no one would stop them…

"Hey Ana, hey Sawyer." Hurley yelled. Ok maybe not entirely invisible.

Ana smiled and walked towards Hurley, Sawyer followed suit and walked next to her.

"What's up Hurley?" Ana asked bumping fists with him.

"Not much man, on my way to Shannon's. She's having a get together; wanna come?"

"Uh…" she said.

Ana looked towards Sawyer trying to find an answer, he held up his hands telling her it was her decision. She thought for a moment. On one hand they could hang out, just the two of them and hope that things don't get weird again or, hang out with the group and if things get weird again there are plenty of people around the take refuge too.

"Nah, maybe we'll catch up later though." Ana smiled at Hurley.

"Ok dudes see ya." He waved as he walked down the street.

Ana sighed and looked at Sawyer; who was grinning; Ana nodded and continued walking down the street with Sawyer to her left both enjoying the comfortable silence.

Comfortable; now that was a word that didn't get used lately because, it had been everything but. Ana was worried that their friendship was going to be strained from an incident like this, she needed Sawyer by her side and even if that meant pushing that tiny ounce of a more than friendly love to the side, then that was a chance she was taking because in the end she needed him. She knew that she could never make it in life without Sawyer there, to grab her arm when she's about to fly off the deep end or give her that push that was needed when she was to afraid to fly.

Was that the problem?

The fact that Ana NEEDED Sawyer that made this whole ordeal harder. Sawyer was her rock, more than he knew. But if only she knew how well she held Sawyer together.

She was almost like glue that held the pieces of a broken glass together. Even though it was fixed and looked good on the outside, one crack and it was shattered. Holding Ana together was holding him together as well. She was his other half.

Now that makes you wonder… if she was his other half and him to her, why not have a relationship? They were so perfect together so how could they not last forever?

They were both broken; both of their souls darkened from their troubles and their demons. Ana was broken from the fact that her father took off when she was too young to do anything about and how her mother is always working. Then there's Sawyer; who's parents who are never talking long enough to have a real marriage; making Sawyer's father barely around. So that right there was enough to make them understand each other more than anyone else could.

Even though they both had a layer of ice around their heart; that ice always melted when they were together. They brighten each others darkened souls. So maybe that could answer the question as to why they won't take the step: If they turned this friendship into a physical one and it failed. They would be lose those heaters that melted the ice.

They still didn't know where they were going yet; they were just walking; making small talk about along the way.

"I could see if I can borrow my mom's car and we could cruise around." Sawyer suggested. Ana nodded and they headed in the direction of his house.

Walking into his house Ana threw herself on the couch with a sigh. Sawyer walked into the kitchen and came back with two sodas. He sat next to her and popped the top taking a long drink of the cold beverage. Today was a very hot day; it being the middle of summer.

Sawyer's mother came home a half hour later granting them permission to take the car. They walked outside and both got in the vehicle. Sawyer backed out of the driveway and took off down the street.

"So where too Rambina?" He asked.

"I don't know." She sighed.

"Food?" He asked. She nodded. "Where?"

"I don't care…" She said lightly.

They pulled up to the McDonalds and exited. After both filling their face with big Mac's they left the parking lot and continued driving.

(Three Months Later)

School finally started again and Ana and Sawyer were both in tenth grade. It wasn't as bad as they thought it would be but it kept them busy. Sawyer had got a car from his grandparents so now he and Ana could drive to school instead of the bus. They pulled up to the school late as usually and hurried off to their first class.

(Sawyer)

I walked into class with a grin knowing that Ana and I were in for a detention later, it was okay though because as long as we suffered together everything was good. I took my seat in the back next to Hurley and Libby, while Ana sat in front of my and we waited for the teacher to finish filling out our pink slips. Once she was done with that we were both giving detentions for that afternoon. I grinned at Ana who glared at me.

"You made us late Cowboy!" She scoffed. I laughed.

"Look at the bright side, instead of having a life we get to spend an hour in detention."

"Shut up Sawyer." She sighed turning towards the chalk board.

Yup this would be fun.


	8. Connelly & Jenna

**Part 8**-Of Dates and Too Much Whiskey

The school day was finally over and Sawyer and Ana walked into detention together. Walking into the room they spotted a few other kids talking quietly amongst themselves. They ignored them and sat next to each other in the back.

"I can't believe that bitch gave us a detention just because we were a few minutes late." Ana scoffed.

"Welcome to high school sweet cheeks." Sawyer grinned.

"Hey Ana…" 

They both turned around to see and guy with light brown hair. He grinned at Ana and nodded his acknowledgement to Sawyer.

"Hey Connelly." Ana smiled.

She had to admit…he was hot. He has gorgeous everything, hair, teeth, smile, and body. You name it and it was gorgeous. Ana had to stop herself from blushing because one smile from this guy was enough to make any girl melt. He was just next to Sawyer as the hottest guys in school and they both were; Sawyer was the bad boy and Connelly was the pretty boy. Girls lined up to both of them for dates. Connelly however didn't just date whoever; he was very picky about his girls. Now Sawyer on the other hand dated whoever would come along and that's the only thing that Ana hated about him.

"So what'd you do?" He grinned.

"Late…" She replied shortly. She pointed to him to hear his reason for detention.

"Late…" He nodded and smiled.

(Sawyer)

Can you believe this guy? Ana and I were in the middle of a conversation and here he comes walking up with his pretty boy charm and now Ana is practically putty in his hands. It was making me sick. Ana was never like this around guys; if anything she would cut off their balls just for looking at her and now here she is flirting.

I turned around and started talking to some random girl while they were deep in whatever the hell they were talking about.

(No One)

"So you gonna let me take you to Shannon's party this weekend?" He purred.

Ana grinned and nodded.

"I think I'd like that." Where was this coming from? She couldn't believe it herself.

They talked the rest of detention and once it was over Connelly stood and looked down at Ana.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

He leant down and kissed her cheek. Ana smiled once more up at him before he exited the room. Sawyer had to cough just so he wouldn't do something that would piss Ana off. Once Ana and Sawyer left the detention hall they walked out of the school building and into Sawyer's car.

"So what did you and pretty boy talk about?" He muttered pulling out of the parking lot.

Ana scoffed, who did he think was? Sawyer is allowed to suck face with all the skanks at school and Ana gets one date and now he's in her business about it, and she could tell by his tone that he wasn't asking because he was happy.

"We're going to Shannon's party together." She said proudly. He snorted.

"Problem Sawyer?" She snapped.

"Nope, no problem at all there Lulu." He smiled slightly; pissing her off.

"Then why are you being a dick about it? What's wrong with Connelly?" She crossed her arms.

"Nothing, in fact I'm taking Jenna to Shannon's party." He grinned.

It was Ana's turn to scoff, Jenna one of Ana's biggest enemies. Not only that but, Jenna was a skank doing every guy that would come her way.

"I can't believe you Sawyer!" She yelled.

"What?" He growled.

"Now you've dated a lot of whores in your day but, that is one bitch that I never thought you'd date." She yelled, very pissed off now.

"What is your beef with her? I think she's cute." He said innocently.

"You think any chick that will open her legs for you is cute." She spat.

Sawyer looked over at her with wide eyes. If this argument didn't stop soon they were both going to say things they'd regret because, they were both heated and just waiting to piss the other one off even more.

Sawyer pulled in front of Ana's house before anything else could get said. Ana opened the door and stepped out halfway before she stopped. Turning around she looked at Sawyer with so much distain.

"I remember…you even said it yourself that she wasn't worth it." She said dangerously low before exiting the car. 

She left a confused Sawyer sitting in the car while she stomped her way up her front porch.

"What the fuck is she talking about?" Sawyer whispered to himself.

"_Ana and James sitting in a tree…" She sang._

_Ana was furious; she got out of her seat and walked over to Jenna, her face revealing fear. Ana grabbed her and dragged her out of her chair making her fall to the ground. Sawyer watched and saw the teachers coming. He quickly got up and walked behind Ana and hugged her around the stomach. His chin was resting on her shoulder and he spoke low and smooth._

"_Come on Chica, she ain't worth it. Let's go outside to the playground." _

"Oh fuck…" He muttered before pulling out of her driveway.

(Sawyer)

Damn it! Now I've done it. She's way more than pissed now. If I would have just remembered than I wouldn't be taking Ana's biggest enemy out Saturday. Actually, f-ck it! I'm taking her out; not Ana. Besides she'll be too busy with the pretty boy to even notice. I think Jenna is a nice girl.

I growled loudly as I sped my way down the streets. Pulling into my driveway I stopped with a screech of the tires and opened the door. Quickly making my way into the house I shut the door and walked towards the stairs.

"How was your day honey?" My mom asked sweetly.

"Shitty!" I snapped and continued walking up the stairs.

I threw myself on the bed and closed my eyes wishing today never happened.

_(Saturday, Shannon's Party)_

I was sitting on the couch with Jenna under my arm. I had Jack Daniels in one hand and Jenna's hand in the other. I was still pretty heated about the fight that Ana and I had yesterday but, what could I do now?

I gulped the rest of the harsh whiskey and leaned my head back on the couch. Sighing; I lifted my head up and listened to Jenna as she started talking. My eyes drifted to the door when I saw her walk in. Her smile was beaming and she was pulling Connelly through the party by his hand. She looked so good; she was wearing her black Converse that I convinced her to buy and jeans so tight I thought they were painted on her body. Her hair was down into curls and I almost choked when I saw she was wearing the shirt I bought her.

What the fuck! She told me she would never wear that shirt because it was too tight. We went to a concert over the summer and while there, I bought her a band t-shirt that was her size. Since she was always wearing mine; that were way too big for her. I thought I would be nice and buy her one in her own size. I mean she's tiny so my shirts on her are huge. She said she loved the shirt but would probably never wear it out because it was too tight. Now I'm pissed. All of sudden Connelly shows up and now she's dressing up for him?

(No One's POV)

Or was she doing it to piss Sawyer off? Ana caught Sawyer's eyes briefly and scowled at him and Jenna before walking to the kitchen to get a drink. Sawyer huffed and shook his head in disbelief. If that's how she wanted to play, then two can play that game.

Ana finally came out of the kitchen with Connelly following close behind with his arm around her shoulders. She laughed loudly before Connelly sat down and she sat on his knee.

Now they were both sitting across from each other. People all around were drinking and dancing to the loud hip-hop song. Since they were close friends with Shannon they got special treatment as did everyone else from the group. Everyone was spread around the party. Hurley and Libby were in the corner talking; while Kate and Jack flirted while standing by the kitchen doorway. Ana looked around and saw Sayid and Shannon dancing together.

Ana watched on as Jenna giggled at every little thing Sawyer said. She was disgusted with the way Sawyer was acting tonight. A few minutes later Jack, Kate, Hurley, Libby and Eko had joined the two pairs around the couches.

"I cannot believe this party, its crazy." Kate said to the whole group.

"Shannon does know how to throw one hell of a party." Ana stated.

Everyone continued with their small talk while Ana and Connelly started a conversation.

"So you having a good time?" He asked with his great smile.

"Yeah of course. Are you?" She asked sipping her beer.

"Hell yeah, you're here." He flirted; grabbing and resting his hand on her hip.

Ana giggled and leaned back into his chest.

Nobody had yet to realize the tension flowing from one couch to the other. When Sawyer and Ana were fighting it usually was very easy to spot but, for some reason nobody caught on to it yet.

Ana was really starting to like Connelly; he was sweet and really nice. She could get used to him being around more.

Out of no where Connelly leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Ana stiffened; not sure how to react to something so sudden, she relaxed and started kissing back.

Kate looked over at Sawyer and saw the glare that his face held. She followed his gaze until her eyes landed on Ana and Connelly kissing. She looked at Jack and sighed, this isn't good.

"Hey Sawyer, how about a dance?" Kate called over the music.

Jenna glared at Kate for suggesting they dance. Sawyer quickly agreed and stood up.

"Don't worry…I ain't taking your man." Kate scowled at her.

Kate pulled him out to the middle of the dance floor and started moving to the music.

"Okay, what's going on?" She asked him. He looked at her confused.

"I'm not stupid Sawyer; if looks could kill Connelly would be a pile of dust by now." She sighed. "You guys fighting?"

"Yup…" He said simply with a smile.

"It must have been one big ass fight if you're here with Jenna." She said rolling her hips to the beat.

"Jenna was the cause of the fight." He said.

"So then why'd you bring her?" She asked.

"Because she came with Connelly and I wasn't breaking my date with Jenna because Rambina doesn't like her." He scoffed.

"Yeah well you looked pretty pissed about her being here with him." Kate said.

"Because he's a jackass!" He snapped. Kate stopped dancing and looked at him.

"Yeah, well Jenna's a skank so you have no room to talk Sawyer." She said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever…" Sawyer muttered and started walking away.

Kate quickly grabbed his arm and turned him to face her.

"Sawyer do you have feelings for Ana?"


	9. Feelings For My Best Friend?

**This chapter has slight sexual content nothing much really though. It's doesnt turn into sex until the next few chappies. Enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!****

* * *

**

Part 9- A Little Whiskey & Singing And Some Kissing & Touching

Sawyer's eyes grew in shock. Did he just hear her right? The truth is that he was starting to have feelings for Ana but could never admit it. Sawyer never thought that Ana would feel the same so he kept it to himself. The only way to get Kate off his back was to deny it. Sawyer changed his expression to a blank one and then burst out laughing.

"What?! Are you kidding me Freckles? No way." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked. He could tell she didn't look convinced.

"Trust me; there ain't no feelings for Ana. I need a drink." He muttered the last part and took off towards the kitchen.

Kate sighed and walked back over to Jack who was patiently waiting for her return.

Sawyer stumbled his way into the kitchen; he had entirely too much to drink tonight but he had to do anything to make all his thoughts go away. He wanted to escape so he didn't have to see Ana and pretty boy make out or listen to Jenna giggle again over nothing. He wished it was Ana who was sitting next to him and joking around with him but, it wasn't, it was Jenna; Ana's biggest enemy.

He walked over to the cupboard and reached in the back for his stash of Jack Daniels. Filling his cup up with ice; he poured the rest of the bottle into the cup. He waited a minute for it to get cold and gulped down two big drinks of the harsh liquor. He took a deep breath and let the liquid settle in his stomach while burning on the way down. He sighed and tried to keep his balance while standing against the counter.

He never even realized she was standing in front of him until she made a smart remark about him being wasted. He snorted and ignored her; she was not happy.

"I know I'm drunk Sweet cheeks." He slurred. "You look a little lit up yourself."

"I've have three beers Sawyer not a bottle of whiskey." She sighed.

"Well here." He grinned and offered his cup to her. She looked at the cup with a disgusted face.

"Are you out of your mind? I have to make sure your drunk ass gets home." She snapped.

"I don't need your help getting home. My date can help me with that." He said looking at her.

Ana-Lucia was pissed about him rubbing in her face that he brought Jenna as his date. As pissed off as she was though; there was no way Ana was leaving him here making him fend for himself on getting home. Ana knows what can happen if he tries to drive home drunk.

"Yeah well that date of yours can barely walk so she decided she was going to sit down… on some guys lap." Ana said.

She would never admit that saying that gave her satisfaction. She knew she struck a nerve but if Sawyer got to do it to her doesn't she get a chance to do it back? Sawyer immediately looked pissed off and rushed out of the kitchen to see for himself and sure enough Jenna was on some guy's lap making out with him.

"Son of a..." He said angrily.

She looked at him again and then looked at Connelly. She reluctantly walked up to Connelly and bent down to whisper in his ear. Sawyer grinned at the sight of her bending over. Connelly held a face of disappointment; Ana gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked back over to Sawyer.

"Come on, I'm taking you home." She said grabbing his elbow and reaching into his pocket for the keys.

"Watch out Chica, don't want to start something you can't finish." Sawyer grinned and Ana shook her head.

She pushed him towards the door and growled.

"Hold on a minute let me finish my drink." He said as his head flew back and he finished off the drink. "Bye everybody!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Bye!" The whole party yelled back.

Sawyer laughed and stumbled his way out the front door. Ana sighed and unlocked the doors to the car.

"_This is going to be a long night."_ She thought.

Sawyer somehow fell into his seat while Ana started the ignition. She pulled out of the driveway and took off down the road. She rolled down the windows and let the wind go crazy; clearing her head of all the drama just for a second. She turned on the radio to Sawyer's favorite station and turned it up. Hopefully that'll keep him quiet. Ana didn't get her wish when Sawyer started belting out the words loudly as best as he could without slurring and getting most of the words wrong on top of that.

"_Packed pretty tigh… in…her tonigh…I'm lookin for woman ta treat me right…. I'll drink a fifth of Jack and scream out She's a man!"_ He grinned.

Ana immediately regretted rolling down the windows because they were sitting at a red light next to an older couple while Sawyer kept on singing. She shook her head in embarrassment and sped away once the light turned green.

"Come on Cupcake you know the words…sing along!" He laughed at himself.

Ana took a deep breath and was relieved when she pulled onto Sawyer's street. Since his mother had an all night shift she knew they would be safe. Ana's mom was working late but would be home before they could get Sawyer sobered up; so she was glad when they pulled into his driveway.

She killed the ignition and got out of the car. Walking over to the other side she opened his door and stuck her hand out for him to take it. He looked at her through hooded eyes and took it. She pulled him out of the car and put her arm around his waist to keep him from falling. Since the last drink finally kicked in: Sawyer could barely walk now.

Ana lied when she said she only had three beers. In all reality she had about five and a couple shots of vodka. Even though she was pretty drunk herself; she sobered up enough to get Sawyer home.

She unlocked his front door and flicked on the hallway light. Sawyer started giggling at nothing while Ana helped him up the stairs.

"What is so funny?" She huffed in irritation.

"Nothing…" He chuckled.

"Than shut up!" She said just as they were stepping up the last step.

"Oh, feisty!" He said.

Ana walked into Sawyer's room and flicked the light switch which turned on his lamp in the corner. She helped him stumble the last few steps until she threw him on the bed. He grinned and she stepped back and let the last of the alcohol take effect on her body. She grabbed on the dresser for stability until her head stopped turning in circles. Taking a deep breath she looked at Sawyer; he was grinning at her.

"What?" She asked.

"You look good." He said.

"What?" She repeated.

"That's the shirt I bought you…" She looked down at her shirt. "And it looks good on you." He said still grinning like he just won the lottery.

Ana rolled her eyes and walked to the end of the bed and started untying his shoes. Once his shoes were off she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off.

"Hey now watch it Lulu that's sexual harassment." He laughed.

"Yeah well I'm helping you get ready for bed, you can barely walk." She said with a slight chuckle.

She had to admit this was kind of funny; I mean its not often you see Sawyer drunk and when he is, it's a trip. The only reason she wasn't laughing her ass off right now was because they were still fighting… maybe.

Ana-Lucia walked towards his dresser and pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and threw it at him. She left the room and walked downstairs; bringing back up water and aspirin because he was going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.

"Here…" She said handing him the pills.

"You tryin to drug me?" He asked. She smiled.

"No stupid it's aspirin." She chuckled.

"What's with all the name calling tonight? It's hurting my feelings." He said pretending to be hurt.

"I just call it like I see um." She said as he stared at her with an amused face.

Ana sat on the edge of the bed with Sawyer to her right lying down.

"I'm going to be so hung over tomorrow." Sawyer groaned. Ana chuckled.

"Yeah that you are."

They sat in a comfortable silence. Ana slowly coming down from her buzz and Sawyer flying high. With as much as he consumed he'll be gone for a while. They said nothing for a minute until out of no where Sawyer flew up into a sitting position.

"Get drunk with me!" He yelled.

"What? Sawyer you're already wasted." She said in disbelief.

"Yeah I know I won't drink. Let's just fix you a couple drinks and get drunk with me. It's something we haven't done in a while. Come on Ana please." He begged.

Ana smiled at Sawyer; he was right. Plus with all the fighting in the last few days maybe doing that would be like old times…even if for one night.

"Alright, alright you big baby." Ana grinned and walked downstairs.

She came back with a bottle of rum and a bottle of coca cola. She brought two glasses with her and grinned devilishly.

"Why'd you bring two glasses?" Sawyer grinned.

"You can sip." She stated sitting next to him on the bad.

She had already filled the glasses up with ice before she came upstairs so she poured herself around four shots into the glass and only two for Sawyer since he was already lit. She filled the cups the rest of the way with coke and stirred them with her finger; she sucked off the access and sipped her drink.

It took everything in Sawyer not to growl just watching her suck the soda off her finger.

"Ah, perfect." She said. "Just how I like it." She giggled and took a big drink.

Sawyer smiled and sipped his drink. Ana always did know how to fix the best drinks. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing because they were only fifteen and sixteen but, they have been sneaking alcohol for about a year now; they always knew not to over do it because there were consequences but, tonight Sawyer went crazy and drank entirely too much.

Since being home Sawyer was still drunk but had sobered up just enough so he could walk and stop making idiotic comments.

A half hour later Ana-Lucia was drunk and Sawyer was enjoying watching her sing loudly to the radio that was playing some hip-hop song. She was really bad and off key but that didn't stop her from belting out the tune. She started shaking her hips to the music and walked towards Sawyer as she was doing it.

"What're you doin?" He asked looking at her suspiciously.

"You're gonna dance with me." She grinned. He shook his head no.

"Come on please. You got me drunk damn it, now you're gonna dance with me!" She snapped playfully.

Sawyer smiled slightly and reluctantly stood up. Ana quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him to the middle of his room.

_I see you windin n grindin up on that pole  
_

_I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
_

_I wanna love you, you already know  
_

_I wanna love you, you already know_

Sawyer didn't have to move much because Ana was moving enough for the both of them. She turned around and rolled her hips; pushing her ass against his pelvic area. Sawyer's hands instantly went to her hips and he held on tight while she moved to the music.

In less than ten seconds this went from drunken fun to a lust filled dance. Sawyer's heart started racing as she kept grinding into him. She started to turn around slowly while still moving wildly to the music. They caught each others gaze and she smiled. She moved closer to him and they danced some more facing each other.

Sawyer couldn't take it anymore he quickly grabbed her face and pulled her closer; he crashed his lips onto hers and groaned. Ana wasn't kissing him back but he hoped that she would so he wouldn't have to pull away and have an awkward moment. He was washed over with relief when he felt her relax and kiss back.

"_What the hell are we doing"_ Ana screamed in her head. _"But it feels so good; so right."_

(Ana)

I was still shocked that he was kissing me. As much as I've had to drink tonight; I sobered up real quick when he did that. I knew that this would cause problems tomorrow but, for some reason I just didn't care; the only things I cared about right now was his lips on mine. I moaned softly and ran my hand up his chest and around his neck. I felt myself getting pushed backwards towards the bed; we landed softly not once breaking the kiss. His hands roamed all around my body touching and grabbing softly. I whimpered and broke the kiss; Sawyer didn't seem to care because he started nipping at my neck, leaving marks.

"Sawyer…" I whispered; he continued.

"Sawyer!" I said louder. He stopped and looked me straight in the eyes.

"We shouldn't do this; we're both drunk." I said just above a whisper.

(No One)

"I know but at least we have something to blame it on in the morning when it's uncomfortable." He growled and kissed her again.

Since they both had alcohol in their system every kiss, every bite, every touch was heighten to a new level of pleasure. Ana sighed as Sawyer touched her in all the right places; almost as if he had studied her body for years. His palms lay across her stomach and work their way up; taking her shirt with it.

Both of them were enjoying themselves to much to stop. So Ana came to a conclusion… it was going to be a long night…


	10. All Their Good For?

**Part 10- All Their Good For?**

(Ana)

I came back into consciousness slowly; I groaned at the throbbing my head was doing. I rolled over and kept my eyes shut; not wanting to wake up yet. I sighed and tried to remember what happened last night. I had an itch on my thigh and I reached down. What the hell? I lifted up the blanket to reveal nothing but my bra and panties.

"_Oh my god! Oh my god!"_ I kept repeating in my head.

My head flew to the right and spotted Sawyer sleeping soundly. I quickly threw the covers back and crawled out of bed; trying to be quiet so I don't wake him up. I walk to his closet and grabbed a shirt and threw it over my head. I walked quickly to the pile of clothes sitting next to the bed. I put on my jeans. As I was walking out of the room I kicked Sawyer's dresser.

"Ouch! Son of a bitch!" I yelped in pain.

Looking over, I see Sawyer waking up. Just 'effin great. I turn the knob slowly and pull it open. Just as I was about to make my escape; the door squeaks and Sawyer speaks.

"Where you running off too Chica?" he said with a sleep filled voice.

"I was getting something to drink." I lied, hoping he was buying it.

"You look ready for school." He said sitting up.

He quickly lay back down and his hand went to his forehead.

"Oh god…" He groaned. "I need aspirin."

"I'll get it!" I said quickly and left the room.

I took a deep breath full of relief. Even though I have to come back with some aspirin for him. At least I got a small escape; just for a minute. I walked into the bathroom and splashed my face with water. I looked at myself in the mirror while trying to figure out what the hell happened last night.

I sighed and walked back into the bedroom. Sawyer was now sitting up with some water in his hands. I sat next to him while tension filled the air.

(No One)

"What happened last night?" Ana asked quietly looking at her hands.

"I don't really know…" Sawyer said not making any attempt at eye contact.

They stayed quiet for another ten minutes. Both of them are racking their brains trying to figure out what happened and why. The only sound in the room was the ice in Sawyer's water hitting the glass cup.

"Did...we…" She said slowly trying to find better words. "…have…sex?"

"I don't think so." He said drinking the rest of his water.

(Sawyer)

I finally did it! I pulled something so stupid; stupid enough that our friendship is most likely over now. I told her I didn't know what happened last night but, in all truth… I remember all of it. That was and always will be something I'll remember. Just sitting here thinking about it is making me more uncomfortable about it. Obviously she doesn't remember what happened last night and I feel bad about that but, I will not be the one telling her. I hear her sigh and I want to just hug her and tell her everything is cool but, I know that she knows it's not cool. I closed my eyes and tried to fight the memories of Ana.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" She said frantically running out of the room.

What a way to kill an awesome memory; I think as I open my eyes and search for some clothes.

(No One)

After Ana-Lucia emptied out her stomach contents, she groaned and brushed her teeth. Leaving the bathroom she closed the door and walked into Sawyer's room once again. This time she found him by the window… wearing clothes. She quickly turned her head when she saw him look at her. Sawyer recognized this and groaned silently; and so it begins. If they can't make eye contact now and solve this dilemma then it will probably never get fixed; which means no friendship.

"I think I'm going to go home." Ana said quietly.

"Are you sure?" He asked, Ana nodded. "Want me to drive you?"

Ana shook her head no and silently left the house.

"Damn it!" Sawyer whispered loudly. "Shit, shit, shit!!"

Ana walked quickly towards her house; right now she just wanted to get as far as possible from this block. She was almost to her house when she took a detour; she walked down a couple blocks and stopped in front of Libby's house. She hesitated for a second but, then walked up the front walk and onto her porch. After ringing the door bell she waited.

"Hey Ana…" Libby smiled as she opened the door.

Ana continued to stare at her feet; barely letting Libby's presence be known.

"Everything okay?" Libby asked. Ana shook her head no and Libby ushered her into the house.

She told her the whole story about last night while Libby sat in silence comprehending the words being thrown at her.

"Wow…" Libby said. "Ok so are you guys together?"

"No! That's the problem." Ana said with a large sigh.

"Maybe, you both wanted it but never wanted to jeopardize the friendship." Libby reasoned with her.

"No I never wanted that." She said shaking her head.

"Ana, I've seen the way you guys have been looking at each other lately. There's a spark there whether you see it or want to believe it." Libby smiled slightly.

"What do you mean?" Ana asked confused.

"For instance, last night at the party when you were making out with Connelly, Sawyer stared at you too with so much jealousy. Or, when Jenna would giggle at him and you would glare."

"That's because I hate that tramp!" Ana snapped.

"I know but this wasn't that kind of glare." Libby grinned.

There was a long silent pause before Libby spoke again.

"Ana do you love Sawyer?" She asked quietly.

Ana stayed silent thinking about what Libby just asked her. Of course there will always be that friendship love between them but, last night was different. There was so much lust and passion between them that no one else could ever have. Ana swallowed hard and stared at her hands.

"Yeah… I do." She finally said; barely audible.

"Well you need to talk to him and tell him that." Libby said with encouragement.

Ana nodded and stood up; she slowly walked to the front door and opened it. She stopped and turned out.

"Thanks Libby." She said as she walked out of the house.

Ana sighed and tried not to shake from the nervousness that had come over her; she was now walking back to Sawyer's house in hopes of telling him that she has feelings for him and hopefully he'll have them back.

She finally reached his street and had to keep breathing fast so she did have a panic attack. How was she going to say this? Especially after what happened last night; as wonderful as it was, they were friends and never let it go any further than that and last night was… was… much further.

Ana climbed up the back stairs and entered the house quietly. She could hear Sawyer talking to someone and she hoped it wasn't to himself. She stopped at the doorway as saw Hurley sitting there listening to Sawyer rant on.

"…chicks are just so confusing sometimes and after last night…with all the shit that went on…girls are only good for one thing." Sawyer said with a frustrated sigh.

Ana had to keep herself from crying at what he just said.

Sawyer was sitting on the couch in silence with a drink in his hand. He knew he drank to much last night but today was worse so he decided to drink and make it better. Only when he saw Ana standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes; he knew that he just made it worse.

"Ana wait!" He said.

He quickly got up and followed her outside. She never stopped; just kept walking as fast as her short legs would carry her.

"Ana wait!" He yelled again.

"Screw you Sawyer!" She yelled.

They were now in front of his house and he was following her down the street.

"Ana, I'm sorry about what I said. I wasn't thinking." Sawyer said; his voice filled with desperation.

"Yeah I know you weren't." She snapped. "Is that all I was Sawyer? Just a piece of ass?" She said angrily; still walking.

"What?!" He yelled. "No Ana not even close."

"Well you could've fooled me." She said.

Ana turned the corner quickly; she was almost close to making her escape. She could see her house coming up and couldn't wait for that chance to get away from this; from Sawyer. Neither one of them noticed Rose sitting on her porch watching.

"Ana, will you stop and talk to me?" He yelled.

"You've said enough." Ana said wiping her face quickly so he couldn't see her crying.

Sawyer finally had enough; he quickly grabbed her arm and swung her around. He wasn't ready to take what she was giving. Sawyer frowned at the sight of her tears. He sighed and put his hand on her cheek and used his thumb to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry Ana." He whispered.

"Save it Sawyer I don't want to hear it." She sobbed quickly.

"Please, just listen to me." He pleaded.

"Do you know why I was coming back?" She asked. Sawyer shook his head.

"I was coming back to talk about last night. How good it felt to be in your arms… how much I would give to be in them all the time. How much I love you, how much-"

"I love you too." Sawyer interrupted. Ana stopped and looked at him.

"Wh-what?" She asked.

"I said I love you too." Sawyer said; his lips curling up into a cocky smile.

Ana stared into his eyes for a moment trying to figure out if all this was happening. Finally not caring about anything but him right now; she broke into a grin. Sawyer grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a massive hug; pulling away he grabbed her chin and brought it to his lips.

Rose watched on from her porch. After hearing them confess their love for each other and share this passionate kiss. She couldn't help but get teary eyed. Those two were just as cute as can be.

* * *

I toned down some of the swearing, I got a little carried away there. Sorry about that. **Please Review!!!**


	11. Public & Private Affection

**Ok we're getting into the Sana sex so if you don't like don't read. But I don't know anyone who wouldn't want Sana sex…LOL…..PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**

* * *

****Part 11**- **Of Public Affection & Private Affection**

Sawyer pulled away and looked at her. She still had her eyes closed and she had a small smile on her face. When Ana finally opened her eyes she was greeted by the most beautiful man, in her eyes. She sighed happily and hugged him; lying her head on his shoulder.

"Come on…" He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her along the street.

Ana smiled to herself and followed; before turning the corner she caught Rose's eye. Rose winked at the young girl and smiled. Ana-Lucia nodded and continued walking.

(A few weeks later)

In both their eyes' things were great, more than great. They stayed pretty quiet about their relationship; Libby and Hurley caught on pretty quick though when they both walked in on them making out in Ana's back yard. They promised not to say anything and would respect their privacy.

On the other hand though, Sawyer and Ana did have quite a few times where they weren't sure what to do. Times where they didn't know if they should be affectionate or have a burping contest. They had been friends for so long that there were moments where they didn't know how to act towards each other.

Ana-Lucia was very happy when her mother started working nights; it meant that she and James would have plenty of time to spend together. Ever since that day when they had that fight, they've been inseparable. Now some people would say that they were inseparable before, but now…was so much more. Those nights though, when her mother was working and Sawyer's mother was working; Ana would walk over to Sawyer's and he would already be waiting for her and they would grab a blanket, turn on the TV and just lay together on the couch; so wrapped up in each other that they never really did watch TV.

Ana had yet to tell her mother about their relationship. Ana thought of it as a 'what she doesn't know won't kill her' kind of situation. If she knew that Sawyer and her were serious now, then she would be restricted to see him as much and neither could ever survive with that. So they had an agreement that whenever the parents' were around then they just acted like they did before the relationship started. Which wasn't much different now.

That was one thing that never really changed. As hot as they were for each other, they never stopped being Sawyer and Ana the best friends from grade school. They made their relationship as private as possible but, if someone started to catch on they didn't deny it. They would just sit back and go with the flow.

Tonight had been just like any other night. Since both of their mothers' were working the night shifts Ana was at Sawyer's and they were getting ready for bed. It was almost as if they were living together. Ana would come over once her mother was gone and they would chill until Sawyer's mother left for work and then they'd take turns making dinner and they would cuddle, talk, or anything to kill time. Then they would go to bed and wake up early the next morning and get ready for school and Sawyer would drive.

Ana felt bad at first because she had just started dating Connelly but, then she broke up with him the day after her and Sawyer started dating. He was pissed off at first but then found some girl and now their together; making him forget all about Ana, much to her relief.

Ana was brought out of her deep sleep by the alarm clock going off. She groaned and rolled over so she was facing Sawyer. She smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"Time to wake up…" She whispered.

She felt his arm wrap around her waist and pull her closer to his body. She sighed; not wanting to wake up.

"Come on Sawyer, before we're late." He groaned.

"I don wanna." He mumbled. She rolled her eyes.

Ana lifted back the covers and crawled out of bed. Grabbing some clothes; she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Letting the hot water roll down her tired body, she relaxed and let the water wake her up.

Once she was done she dried off and slipped on some clothes; throwing her hair into a messy bun she walked out of the bathroom and into Sawyer's room. He was still asleep so she lay next to him and attempted to wake him up again.

"Come…on…cowboy…time…for…school…" She said in between kisses.

Ana felt Sawyer stir lightly and knew he was waking up. She deepened the kiss and waited for him to reply; he did. Wrapping his arms around her back he pulled her onto his chest and deepened the kiss even further. He groaned and Ana chuckled.

"Come on, you don't wanna start something you can't finish." She said lightly.

"Oh, I'll finish it." He mumbled.

"I know you will that's why I said it. We have school so don't go starting shit." She said as she stood up again.

Sawyer huffed and finally got out of bed. Jumping in the shower really quick and changing into jeans and a t-shirt. They left for school fifteen minutes later.

If anyone was truly paying attention to them, they would realize how much closer they were walking together or how they were smile at each other during class. They wanted to be public about them but, then they knew they would be giving a lot of people satisfaction. For years people have been saying they their together and they weren't. Now they are and they can't even be publicly affectionate because of how people like to talk.

Ana gave Sawyer one last kiss before exiting his car. He follow suit and they walked into the building; stopping at their lockers and then meeting with the group.

"What's up guys'?" Ana asked nonchalantly.

Everyone greeted the pair and continued going about their business. Since classes didn't start for another ten minutes they always hung out by the entrance of the school. Ana was off to the side talking with Libby when she noticed Jenna walking towards Sawyer and just like that, her anger rose to a million degrees; since they weren't too public Ana tried to keep her cool. Hurley and Libby however, saw Ana's face and knew something was going to happen if Jenna didn't move her ass soon.

Ana listened in so she could pounce at the first wrong word.

"Sawyer…where ya been baby?" She cooed at him. Sawyer rolled his eyes and looked at her.

"What do you want Jenna?" He growled. She latched onto his arm.

In took everything in Ana-Lucia not to become jealous and make a big scene. She didn't want to be the jealous girlfriend, insecure that her boyfriend is or would cheat. Ana knew though that Sawyer would never cheat on her; one she would beat the sh-t out of him and two they loved each other so even though Jenna's on his arm now, Ana is the one in his arms tonight.

Hurley watched as Sawyer tried to get rid of Jenna. He knew that Sawyer didn't want anything to do with that girl.

"Jenna, would you go I'm with someone." Sawyer hissed.

"Yeah I know you're with me." She said with a smug look.

"No, I'm not. I have a girlfriend…who isn't you. That I love." He said.

Jenna face showed embarrassment and anger. No one had ever shot Jenna down before.

"Oh really?" She snorted.

It was Ana's turn to step up and she was more than happy to do it. She walked over to Sawyer and wrapped her arm around his waist. She looked at Sawyer and then Jenna; whose face showed surprise.

"Baby, is this slut bothering you?" Ana said sweetly.

Sawyer grinned and leant down and kissed Ana on the lips. They heard many gasps among the group especially Jenna.

"Why would you want this bitch for?" She said defiantly.

"This bitch will kick your ass so back off!" Everyone looked to see Claire standing there with her arms crossed.

"Geez Claire." Ana laughed.

Claire blushed and walked away. She was the good girl; she didn't say stuff like that.

"Get out of here Jenna." Sawyer growled and walked away with his arm around Ana's waist.

They walked into class together and sat in their usual seats; Ana started daydreaming immediately.

Once school was up they all met at Sawyer's for an unexpected party.

"Make yourselves at home guys since you just invited yourselves over." Sawyer grinned.

He could never be mad at his friends for anything. They were all like family; one big group. Everyone crowed around the couches and ate chips and drank too much soda; just having a good time.

"So you and Ana are a couple now huh?" Shannon said loudly causing the whole group to become silent.

Ana and Sawyer blushed madly. Sure they knew their friends would eventually figure everything out but, they never thought that they would be called out on it like that in front of everyone. Sawyer nodded while Ana dug her head into his shoulder.

"Bout damn time. We've been watching you guys dance around each other for months." Shannon grinned.

After being interrogated for almost two hours by everyone; they finally went home around eight. Sawyer and Ana were so relieved.

"You ready for some sleep Chica?" Sawyer asked.

He knew she would say no; it was only eight. He grinned and grabbed her hand. Ana smiled softly and allowed him to pull her upstairs. Walking into his room he turned off the light and allowed the moon to light up the room; he turned on the stereo to Ana's favorite rock station and sighed.

Sawyer smiled down at Ana and pulled her close. His hand went to her chin; lifting it up so he could catch her lips in a heated kiss. A low growl escaped the back of her throat as she ran her hands up his chest and around his neck. Sawyer ran his fingertips along her sides and felt her shiver; he smiled slightly against her lips and pulled away.

"Have I told you yet that you're a damn good kisser?" He growled with a grin on his face. Ana smirked.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Ana whispered and she walked over to his dresser.

Sawyer huffed in frustration.

"It couldn't wait?" He whined. Ana chuckled.

"Sorry cowboy." She said walking out of the room.

Sawyer stood there a minute until he heard the shower turn on. He chuckled to himself and walked downstairs to fix them something to eat. He heated up some leftover Chinese from the night before and walked back up into his bedroom. He started eating the leftovers until he heard the bathroom door open. When he looked up he almost choked on his food at the sight before him. Ana was standing there in only a big shirt; only it wasn't very long so it showed off her gorgeous legs. Sawyer had to admit though… he was a leg man.

He swallowed hard and watched as she threw her clothes in the hamper nonchalantly; like she didn't know that she was torturing him. Ana walked over to the bed and sat Indian style next to him. She smiled and picked up the plate with food and started eating it. In the mean time Sawyer had to force himself to eat and not stare and Ana with hungry eyes.

After they were finished eating; Ana carried their plates to the sink. She rinsed them and dried her hands on the dish rag. She walked back upstairs and found Sawyer under the covers, staring at the ceiling. Noticing his clothes on the floor she assumed he was in his boxers.

She lifted up the covers and climbed in next to him. Welcoming his body heat; she allowed it to warm her up. Ana rolled over until she was practically on top of him and started kissing him. He gladly accepted and rested his hands under her shirt on her lower back; rubbing it softly as they explored each other's mouths some more.

Ana whimpered when she felt Sawyer slowly lifting up her shirt. Breaking the kiss Sawyer looked Ana deep into her giving her reassurance; Ana smiled softly and nodded.

(Ana)

I lifted my arms over my head and allowed Sawyer to take off my shirt. He never was one to leave the clothes on for long. I sighed and grabbed his face bringing him closer. He flipped us over so now I was lying down and he was over top of me.

Sometimes it still baffles me at how close we are. I mean, I know I shouldn't be but, it's all so surreal when I'm lying here with him and his lips are kissing me softly and his hands are touching me in all the right places.

"I love you James." I said looking into his eyes and caressing his cheek.

"I love you more Ana." He said dipping down and capturing my lips once again.


	12. WHAT!

**Part 12**- WHAT!

(Almost a year later. Ana-16, Sawyer-17)

Ana-Lucia groaned and rolled over; hitting her alarm in the process. She looked behind her and instead of finding Sawyer, she found nothing. This is something that she was getting used too. Since about five months ago Ana's mother gave up working the night shift and began working days while Ana was at school and wouldn't come home until around seven at night. This brought much disappointment to Ana and Sawyer because that meant that Ana couldn't go and sleep at Sawyer's every night like she used too. Sure they still hung out a lot but, now they couldn't have their nights spent together in heated passion.

Ana had a feeling that her mother knew about their relationship. Though she didn't come out and say it; Ana knew her mother wasn't stupid and would figure it out eventually. Sawyer's mother knew and was happy for the two of them.

Once Ana was showered and ready she grabbed the keys to her new car, yelled goodbye to her mom and walked out the front door. She climbed into her brand new black Honda civic and pulled out of the driveway.

She made a deal with her mother that if she would help pay for some of the payments then she was allowed to get a brand new car instead of a used one. She received it on the night of her sweet sixteen party. Ana remembers that night her and Sawyer made out in the back seat of it. They had drove to the beach and parked in the parking lot and somehow ended up in the back seat making out. Ana grinned at the memory of what Sawyer told her… 'What a way to christen your car baby.'

Rolling down the windows and turning the music up as she pulled into Libby's neighborhood. She stopped in front of her house and honked the horn and waited for her to come out. After that they picked up Hurley and now they were on their way to Sawyer's house; honking the horn again they waited; after about five minutes and no sign of Sawyer; Ana sighed.

"I'll be right back." She huffed and turned off her car.

Walking to the front door she let herself in with her key and walked upstairs. She opened the door quickly not caring if she was being loud or not. She found Sawyer lying in bed still sleeping. She rolled her eyes and grinned.

She carefully climbed on the bed and straddled him; moving her hips so she was grinding on him.

"Oh Sawyer…" She moaned trying not to laugh. "Mmm… Sawyer…more."

Ana giggled when she felt Sawyer get excited under the sheets. She bent down and kissed and sucked on his neck until he woke up. Sawyer sighed and grabbed her ass. Ana giggled and tried to get up but Sawyer didn't let go of the grip on her.

"We're gonna be late; Hurley and Libby are already in the car. Come on…" She said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll be down in a minute…" He said.

Ana lifted and looked under the sheets with a grin on her face.

"You'll be down alright." She chuckled and left the bedroom.

She made it back to her car and the three of them waited for Sawyer to come down. He finally did; sitting in the front seat he leaned over and kissed Ana quickly before she pulled out of his driveway.

This school year was a little harder because Sawyer and Ana only had two out of six classes together and that was a first since the fourth grade. They always had classes together and now they had to work to see each other in between classes.

Ana sat in her history class and sighed; this sh-t was so boring. Out of no where her pocket started vibrating and she took out her cell phone to see that she had a text message. She opened it and read…

(A/N: Each line is a new message and it goes back and forth from Sawyer to Ana. The first one is Sawyer.)

'_R u as bored as I am ;-)'_

'_Hell yeah Ms. Smith is so f-ckin boring.'_

'_Poor baby want me to make it all better'_

'_You're such a perv sumtimes'_

'_You love it'_

'_Whatever'_

'_My place tonight? Promise it won't be boring'_

'_Only if I can sneak out without my mother seeing me'_

'_Gotta go bout to get caught I love you'_

'_I love you'_

Ana sighed happily and put her phone back in her pocket. Little things like that are what get her through her day. The bell finally rang and she quickly grabbed her books and exited the room. She walked over to her locker and entered the combination that unlocked the lock. Throwing her books in their; not caring where they landed she shut it quickly and walked downstairs to meet with Sawyer. She stood by the water fountains and waited until he came up behind her and kissed her shoulder.

"Hey…" he murmured into her shoulder.

"Hey yourself..." She grinned and grabbed his hand; walking down the hallway.

After they met up with the group they walked to lunch and ate outside on the picnic tables.

Ana sighed in relief when they last bell of the day rang. She quickly grabbed her bag and walked as fast as she could to her car.

(Ana)

I pulled into my driveway quickly and ran into the house. I probably had about five minutes to grab some stuff and get out before my mom came home. I left her a quick note telling her I was staying at James and left. I pulled into Sawyer's driveway five minutes later; he was on his porch smoking a cigarette. I exited the car and walked up to the porch. I swiped the cigarette from his mouth and brought it to my lips. Sucking on it and then inhaling; feeling the menthol fill my lungs. I blew it out and playfully glared at Sawyer.

"Stop smoking; they'll kill you." I smirked walking into his house.

"Well hello to you too!" He yelled through the screen door.

I threw my bag by the door and walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Ford was sitting at the kitchen table doing her bills.

"Hey Jules…" I said nonchalantly walking to the fridge; pulling out a soda.

"Hey Ana, you staying over tonight?" She smiled. I nodded.

"Ok well don't do anything stupid. I have to leave for work in a few minutes. Stay out of trouble." She stood up, kissed my forehead and left the kitchen.

"James if you don't put that cigarette out now I will beat you!" I laughed when I heard James get yelled at.

I walked out of the kitchen and threw myself on the couch. I waved bye to Jules as she rushed out the door. Sawyer walked in the house a minute later grinning at me. He sat down next to me and we stared each other down for a few minutes.

"Wanna go grab some fast food?" He asked. I grinned and nodded.

"What car we taking?" He asked.

"Yours…" I said getting into the passenger seat.

He turned on the ignition and the car purred to life. He quickly turned down the radio because it was too loud from the previous time he was in the car. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. He had it in neutral and we rolled out of the driveway; once we were in the road he shifted into first and sped off; quickly shifting into second. I lay my hand over his which was resting on the shifter. He looked at me and gave me a soft loving smile. I returned the smiled and stared out the window.

After we went through the drive through of Wendy's we drove back to Sawyer place to eat. We put in a movie and chilled out since it was Friday.

(No One)

They were both cuddled on the couch when Ana's cell phone rang. She looked at it and sighed. Sawyer listened to the one sided conversation.

"Hello? Hey mom… yeah I'm at Sawyer's. Why do I have to come home? Alright…bye." Ana hung up the phone and sighed.

"I have to stop home for a few minutes. Wanna come with me?" She asked.

Sawyer thought about it for a minute and nodded. They stood up and walked over to the door; both slipping on their shoes and hoodies. Before Ana could open the door, Sawyer grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him. She squealed and stood still staring into his blue eyes. He grinned, that big dimpled grin and leaned down catching her lips in a quick but sensual kiss.

"Mmmm…" Ana moaned pulling away.

She grinned and continued to open the front door. Ana slipped into her car and waited for Sawyer to close his door so she could pull away from the curb. The ride there was silent; both Ana and Sawyer were bobbing their heads to the rock music in the background. Ana made the final turn and pulled into her driveway behind her mom. She gave Sawyer a once over before exiting the car; they walked next to each other up the walkway and into Ana's house. Her mother was in the kitchen cleaning.

"Hey…" Ana said nonchalantly.

Teresa gave her a sad smile and signaled for them to sit down. Once they were both seated she began.

"Ana I have news; I don't know if you'll think it's good or not but, its happening none the less." She said quietly.

"What?" Ana asked. She was getting nervous.

Ana waited patiently for her mother to tell her the news. What could be so important that she pulled Ana away from her alone time from Sawyer? Ana glanced at Sawyer quickly before looking at her mother again waiting for the 'important' news.

"We're moving."


	13. Just Forget The World

**Part 13- Just Forget The World**

"Wh-what?" Ana asked quietly. "You're kidding me right?" She scoffed softly.

How could her mother be doing this to her? Not now; not after all of this stuff with Sawyer. She's in love with him and now her mother wants to pick up and leave?

"Where? Why? When?" Ana asked.

"About an hours drive; in two weeks because I'm transferring." Her mother answered all at once.

"Why transfer?" She asked.

"To become captain." Teresa stated.

Sawyer sat there staring into space. He couldn't believe that Ana was moving. Who was going to wake him in the morning when he was running late? Who would snuggle on the couch with him and then insult him for being so stupid sometimes? Sawyer didn't really know what to think at the moment; he was still letting it all sink in.

"I'm not going." Ana-Lucia huffed.

"You have no choice." Teresa said.

"Yes, I do!" Ana snapped; standing up.

"Don't use that tone with me." Her mother warned loudly.

Sawyer quickly stood up and grabbed Ana's arm pulling her out of the kitchen and out of the house. He dug in her pocket for the keys and ushered her into the passenger side. He quickly pulled out of the driveway.

"I can't believe her!" Ana yelled.

"Yeah well getting yourself killed isn't going to help either chica." He said turning the corner.

Once they were back at Sawyer's they walked up to his room. Since the mood was killed they just lay in bed next to each other figuring out a plan.

"What if I stayed here?" Ana asked; full of hope.

"Your mother would never go for that." Sawyer sighed. "I say our best bet is the weekends. I can visit or vice versa. We could always talk on the phone."

"What kind of relationship is that?" Ana snorted.

"The best one we can have with you living an hour away." He snapped in frustration. "I'm sorry."

He turned onto his side and laid his head on her chest; wrapping his arm around her stomach; pulling her close. Ana started playing his dirty blonde hair while her chin rested on the top of his head. Sawyer closed his eyes and took a deep breath; breathing in Ana's soft perfume and wishing that this day went differently.

Ana reached over and turned on the radio and listened to the soft music. She began singing softly; she hoped that he knew she was singing for him and hoped he was listening.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world_

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world_

She stopped singing and left the rest of the song play till the end. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. How was she going to make it without seeing her friends' everyday at school or texting during history or kissing Sawyer goodbye betweens classes? But her mother was right; she didn't have a choice.

"You know I love you right?" She asked in a quiet, raspy voice.

Sawyer lifted his head off of her chest and caught her eyes in a fiery stare down. He tilted his head to the side and searched her dark eyes. He knew she loved him. He nodded and leant down catching her lips in a passionate kiss; a kiss that let her know everything he felt for her. a tiny moan escaped the back of her throat and she tugged on Sawyer's hair breaking the kiss. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a small smile; a smile that he returned and quickly caught her mouth again in a rough kiss.

They didn't know how but, they would make it no matter what. This was Sawyer and Ana; they were unstoppable.

That night left Ana exhausted; after making out for what seemed like forever; she changed into one of Sawyer's big shirts and they fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

Ana opened her eyes the next morning to find Sawyer lying sideways with his head down by her stomach and his hand was holding his head up. He was tracing her legs with his finger lightly.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Remembering every inch of you…" He stated without looking at her.

Ana didn't say anything just closed her eyes and allowed him to trace her whole body with his fingers; remembering every inch of her. After his exploration; he made his way to her face; tracing softly around the curves of her cheeks, down her jaw line and landing on her lips. He brushed his thumb lightly over her bottom lip and slowly bent down and kissed her. Nothing deep and sexual; just a soft romantic peck.

She whimpered and pushed his shoulders away from her body until he was lying on his back; and Ana towered over his chest.

(Ana)

As I leant over his gorgeous body; I stared into his eyes and smiled. I lifted my hand to his face and slowly ran the back of my fingers along his forehead. He closed his eyes slowly and I worked my way to his cheek. I cupped it for a moment and continued on too his neck. Only touching him with a feather light touch; I passed his pulse point and could feel it racing as his breath got ragged and fast.

I lower to his shoulder and ran my way down his muscular arms. Stopping at his chest I leaned down and placed a kiss in the middle of his chest. I left soft kisses all the way down his torso and stopped on his abs; feeling them flex under me, I smirked lightly and finished tracing his abs with my hand again. Circling around each ab carefully counting them; I grinned when I counted eight; my man had an eight pack…yum. I chuckled softly and bent down; licking and swirling around each muscle; all eight of them. Sawyer groaned loudly and dug his fingers tightly in my hair.

It happened so fast I didn't even realized I was on my back until I was already lying down. I gave him a confused look as he attacked my mouth with kisses while his hands roamed around my body. This wasn't fair he gets to feel up on my twice and I only get half as much?! I smiled at the thought and wrapped my arms around his back pulling him closer. He continued his assault on my neck and my breathing got loud and heavy. I could feel his hot breath on my neck; I moaned softly.

"Sawyer…" He stopped to listen. "I'm ready." I whispered.

"Are you sure?" He murmured against my neck.

"Yeah…" I paused. "I'm positive…please." I whimpered.

He nodded slowly and I sat up so he could take off my shirt; leaving me in nothing but my panties. His hands came to my chest caressing and tweaking softly; making me moan. When I expected to lose my virginity; I never thought it would be like this. This is…special, I had always thought that Sawyer and I would get drunk and it would be a spur of the moment thing but, I'm so happy that it's like this and no way else. Sawyer grabbed onto the elastic of my panties and pulled them down slowly; he couldn't stop staring and it was making me nervous. I think that it had something to do with the fact that he hadn't had the chance to just stare before. Usually we were busy doing other things; so I guess he was just milking it up while he had the chance.

Sawyer lay in between my legs staring down at me giving me that reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly. I nodded and took a deep breath; holding it.

I dug my fingers into his back and squeezed my eyes shut when I felt him break that last seal of innocence. Once the small pain subsided I let out the breath I was holding and opened my eyes. Sawyer was giving me eyes full of concern and I just smiled and nodded. I closed my eyes once again and waited for whatever was to come.


	14. Jackie Boy Finally Corrupted

**I'm leaving for the weekend so I thought I would leave you with a chapter while I'm gone. You know what to do click that button at the bottom and drop me a review. I love them they make me smile. **

**Yes unfortunately Ana is moving. But the story goes on!!!! Keep reading to find out what happens in the future once she's left. **

* * *

They lay there in each others arms; a sheet wrapped around them while the ceiling fan blew a breeze over their sweat coated bodies. Ana-Lucia was lying there with her eyes closed as Sawyer rubbed her back softly. He also had his eyes closed and Ana did make notice of the cocky smirk his face held. She rolled her eyes and sat up; taking the sheet with her. He grunted and opened his eyes.

"Where you goin?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Shower…" She said nonchalantly before walking out of the room.

After turning on the water; she dropped the sheet and stare at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't feel any different than she did before; the only thing different was that tiny ache down below that reminded her of what she just did. She smiled softly and entered the shower. Letting it hot water wash away the sweat; she couldn't say tension because well, that tension was already released today so it was just the sweat. Ana stood facing the water; while the warm water splashed her face.

She never even heard the door open. Startled when she was grabbed by the hips and quickly brought back; flush against his body. Closing her eyes; she took a deep breath and felt his breath on her ear as he growled.

"You seem down baby; did I not meet your expectations?" He said huskily.

Laying his palm flat on her stomach; he worked his way to her hip; squeezing gently. Ana smirked at his question and chuckled softly.

"Because, ya know we could do it again." He grinned against her ear.

Ana-Lucia snorted and turned away to face him. Letting her eyes travel down his body and up again she caught his eyes. They both had satisfied smirks on their faces. Sawyer was being cocky; he knew that but, he also knew that he did do it right the first time. Ana made is quite known that she was enjoying every bit of it.

Running her hand down his stomach she pulled him to her and they shared a rough passionate kiss. Pulling away she spoke low.

"Maybe later, you tired me out cowboy."

Grinning mischievously she turned around and grabbed the shampoo. After putting it in her hair she began to massage it gently. She stopped abruptly when she felt Sawyer grab her wrists; pulling them away from her hair he dropped them to her sides and began to work his fingers through her soapy hair.

"Mmm… that feels so good." She moaned

"Really? Why the hell was I trying so hard earlier if all it took was this?" He said playfully.

"Shut up Sawyer!" She laughed.

After both washed each other and rinsed off; they exited the bathroom together and made it to his bedroom. She walked over to his closet and dropped her towel. Sawyer wolf whistled and she did something unexpected; she blushed.

"Hot damn! You blushing Sweet Cheeks?" He teased.

"Shut up Sawyer!" She snapped again with a small smile.

Picking out a pair of jeans; she slipped on some panties and pulled the jeans over them. She turned around and walked over to her duffle bag…topless. Sawyer growled.

"I suggest you put a shirt on." He grinned.

"I suggest you put some pants on." She said defiantly slipping a t-shirt over her naked torso.

He chuckled and finished getting dressed while Ana walked downstairs. Making her way into the kitchen she picked up the phone and dialed Libby's number while she grabbed a cold soda out of the fridge.

"Hello?" Libby answered.

"Hey Libby it's me."

"Hey Ana what's up?"

"Nothing much hey I have some news; you think you could round everybody up and meet up over here at Sawyer's?" She asked.

"Yeah of course; we'll be there soon."

"Okay talk to you later."

She hung up the phone and walked into the living room; she turned on the TV and waited for Sawyer to come down. He came down about five minutes later and sat next to her throwing his head on the back of the couch.

"I invited everyone over. I hope that's okay?" She said sipping soda.

He nodded and looked at her. His expression changed and Ana stared at him.

"Do you regret it?" He asked softly. She gave him a dirty look.

"Of course not!" She huffed. "I liked it." She smiled.

He returned his dimpled smile and lay sideways with his head on her lap.

"So I was good in the sack huh? I hear that a lot." He laughed when he saw her face.

She smacked him and he grabbed her head and brought her lips to his. It was started to get heated again but, then the doorbell rang and they pulled apart. Sawyer groaned and rolled off the couch. Standing up he walked over to the door and opened it to find his eight closest friends. They all roared with hellos and made their way into the living room. As they were walking through everyone bombarded Sawyer with drinks and snacks. He rolled his eyes and took it into the kitchen. When he came back out he saw everyone; Jack, Kate, Claire, Shannon, Sayid, Eko, Libby and Hurley.

These people were his friends and every single one of them were different; opposites. He also noticed there was no where to sit so he walked over to Ana who was sitting in the recliner and he hit her knee. She took the hint and stood up letting Sawyer sit in the chair and she sat on his lap.

"So Ana what was the news?" Claire asked; already impatient.

"Yeah are you and Sawyer getting married?!" Shannon squealed.

"What the hell?" Jack laughed.

"Calm down Shannon." Sayid grinned.

Everyone continued laughing for a minute because of Shannon's outburst. Once everything calmed down they all looked at Ana and waited for her to continue. She shifted awkwardly at all the staring and finally spoke.

"I'm moving in two weeks!" She blurted out quickly.

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"Oh my god Ana." Libby said.

"I know I know my mother is transferring about an hour away and we have to move."

"That totally sucks!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Everyone agreed.

"But… I figured we had two weeks to party it up before I leave. Plus I'll be here every weekend to visit and stuff." Ana smiled.

"Dude let's have a party." Hurley said with excitement.

Everyone agreed.

"I can't have it here though; my mom will be home soon." Sawyer explained.

"We can have it at my house." Jack spoke up.

"Oh Jackie boy is finally converted to the bad side." Sawyer laughed.

"Bout damn time!" Ana yelled.

Everyone stood up and left Sawyer's house all on their way to Jack's for a huge party. It was going to be an awesome night.


	15. Back Porch Lovin'

**Ok we're getting into the Sana sex so if you don't like don't read. But I don't know anyone who wouldn't want Sana sex…LOL…..PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Also….. I have no idea where this chapter came from I guess I'm a little corrupted. **

**Oh yeah... and sorry for the long wait I lost track of all of my stories... my apologies!**

* * *

**Part 15- Back Porch Lovin'**

Everyone was packed in about four cars and headed towards Shannon's. Since nobody was ever home there was always alcohol lying around. She quickly ran into her house and came out with a bag in her hand. Jumping into her car all four cars pulled away and made their way towards Jacks house. Once they got there Ana quickly turned on the radio and turned it up while Sawyer started fixing drinks for everyone.

"So where are your parents?" Claire asked.

"Went away for the weekend to visit some old friends." He smiled

Once everyone had a drink in their hand; with the exception of Eko and Sayid everyone made their way to the backyard where Jack had a pool and a decorated deck. There were fancy chairs and benches; hell even strings of lights around the gazebo to bring a soft light to the area. Leaving the back door open so they could hear the music; they took seats around the deck so they could chat and have fun.

A half hour later and a bottle of vodka; the whole group was smashed…even Claire. She never drank; mainly she would just sip but now, now she was totally wasted and the group was trying to talk to out of jumping in the pool in her bra and panties.

"Claire don't do it you'll regret it tomorrow." Kate warned with a giggle.

"She's right Claire come on." Jack threw in.

"Ah, let her go it'll be hilarious." Sawyer said. Ana huffed and smacked him.

"You just want to see her naked." Ana spat out.

"Come on Chica, Claire little miss perfect is about to jump in the pool wearing hardly anything, because she is wasted and you think I wanna stare? Hell get the camera!" He explained himself. Ana broke into a grin.

"You're right, it would be funny. Come on Claire you can do it!" Ana yelled.

"Ok I'm going in…one of you make sure I don't drown." Claire yelled.

Everyone watched as Claire slipped out of her shirt and skirt and walked to the edge. Sawyer had to keep his eyes closed so he didn't get in trouble with Ana because all he needed was a drunk, pissed off Ana-Lucia. She took a deep breath and dove in. They watched and waited for her to resurface. When she did her face held a huge smile.

"Come on guys!" She yelled dunking under the water.

Jack was the next to go. Only he didn't go voluntarily; Kate pushed him in, only when he grabbed her arm she was forced in too. They resurfaced laughing and repeatedly splashed and dunked each other. Shannon and Sayid had now gotten into the pool fully clothed and they were in the corner making out. Libby and Hurley were huddled in the corner of the deck, drinking and talking while swinging slowly on the comfy swing. Every once in a while they would look over and smile at their friends.

Ana was resting on Sawyer's lap; leaning back with her eyes closed. His hand was absent mindedly stroking her thigh while he would sip his drink. An idea hit him and he grinned while setting down his drink. He wrapped both of his arms around Ana's waist and stood up; making sure his grip was tight because she was already squirming.

"Don't you dare!" She snapped.

He laughed and continued his journey too the pool. Once there he leaned over and allowed both of them to fall into the pool with a huge splash. Once they were under water he released her middle and resurfaced. Once Ana came up for air; Sawyer could tell she was pissed.

"Sorry baby; I had too!" He said innocently.

"Oh sure!" She spat. "Damn it Sawyer I'm soaked!"

"Well duh you just fell in the pool." He said sarcastically.

Sawyer quickly shut his mouth when he saw the face that Ana gave him. Oh sh-t; she was beyond pissed now. When Ana was drunk one thing you did not want to do was piss her off and Sawyer had managed to do that. His palm came to his forehead and he closed his eyes and growled to himself. Muttering swear words under his breath; he finally opened his eyes. Ana had her eyes closed and she was taking big heavy breaths trying to control her anger.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Sawyer said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the couple. They were actually more surprised that James just apologized; that was something he never did. They all knew that face; all too well. Ana-Lucia was about to flip her lid and they were going to be witnesses to the death of James Ford. Ana-Lucia finally opened her eyes; meeting Sawyer's eyes, she spoke in a murderous tone.

"Sawyer I'm going to pretend you didn't say anything. I'm going to get out of the pool, walk in the house, drink a large glass of something heavy and I will not see your face for the next hour… clear?"

Sawyer nodded and Ana turned around. Walking up the stairs she exited the warm pool and quickly walked into the kitchen. Sitting at the bar stool she grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took a large swig. Snapping her eyes shut and letting the harsh liquor settle in her stomach; she heard the sliding glass door open and close.

"Well it sure as hell ain't Sawyer." She thought.

She felt the bar table shake when the mystery person plopped down next to her. Sighing she took another swig of whiskey. She quickly looked to her left when a slim wrist reached over and snatched the bottle from her grasp.

"Who lit the fuse on your tampon?"

"Excuse me?" Ana asked.

"I said, who lit the fuse on your tampon?" Kate grinned. Ana huffed.

"Your wasted aren't you?" Ana mumbled.

"Yeah, why?" Kate chuckled.

"Because you would never dare say something like that to me unless you were." Ana smiled smugly. Kate nodded in agreement.

"I figured if you beat my ass I wouldn't feel it because I'm drunk." They both laughed.

"Look Ana…"

"Here it goes." Ana muttered.

"… I know we aren't the closest friends but, you're being kinda hard on Sawyer. He was just trying to have some fun. I mean you are moving in two weeks. Did you ever stop and think about how that will affect him?"

Kate's facial expression softened and she waited for Ana to reply. Ana didn't know how she was going to answer that. She knew that she was leaving and it was slowly but surely shattering her heart into pieces at the thought of leaving her love. She had to answer in the only way that she knew was right.

"You're right." Ana said softly.

"Wh-what?" Kate asked in surprise.

"I said, you're right." Ana repeated a little louder.

"No, no I heard you. I just can't believe you agreed with me. You don't agree with anyone." Kate stammered out in shock.

Ana smiled and shook her head. Kate stood up silently and left Ana to her thoughts.

(Ana)

Kate was right; and that's something I never wanted to really say. I only have two weeks left with my boyfriend…my best friend and I got super pissed because he threw me in the pool. I mean he jumped in too so it wasn't like he just threw me in for kicks. I sighed and took another gulp of alcohol. Gosh, I still can't believe I'm moving in two weeks. We'll only get to see each other on the weekends now; and that's if we're lucky. Taking one last drink I stood up and walked outside. I found Sawyer in the dark corner sitting on an outdoor couch; smoking a cigarette. I walked over to him; latching onto his shoulders, I straddled him and lay my head on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath and smelling his awesome cologne and a hint of chlorine from the pool.

"I'm sorry baby; I overreacted." I said into his neck.

"Yeah I know." He said confidently.

I sat up and looked at him. He was grinning and staring towards the stars. I snorted and watched as he blew smoke towards the sky and then looked at me. I wanted to smack that grin right off his face.

"I forgive ya." He said smugly.

"You better stop grinning." I warned him playfully.

He laughed heartedly and flicked his cigarette into the darkness. He brought his hand to my backside and squeezed gently.

"What'cha gonna do if I don't?"

At this point he decided he was going to tease me. He grabbed my hips and pushed me down onto his pelvic area as he lifted up slightly so he was pushing between my legs. My breath hitched and I closed my eyes as I forced myself not to moan. He smirked and continued to grind underneath me.

"I mean are you really going to do anything about it if I don't stop grinning?" He said.

"Sawyer…" I warned; some what desperate. Desperate for him to stop teasing me and starting something he could not finish in Jack's back yard while everyone was behind us partying. "…stop." I took a deep breath and attempted to stand up.

Well that didn't work. Sawyer had a hold of my hips and he was stronger than me so I wasn't going anywhere if he didn't want me too. He leant up again and this time my body responded by pushing back down. I heard him growl and I fought back my own growl.

"Everyone is here we have to stop before we're caught." I said breathlessly.

"Their not paying attention sweet cheeks. Its pitch black over here; they can't see a damn thing." He said letting go of my hips.

I sighed in relief that he was stopping but, I spoke too soon. I felt his cold hands touch my bare back and he worked his way around to the front. He traced his way over my stomach, up my braless torso and came to a stop on my breasts. I couldn't help myself now; I grinded onto his excited member…over and over again. I knew he was doing all of this to get a reaction from me and I damn sure gave him one too. I hated myself right now for giving into him but, it just felt so good. Eh, I'm drunk; who cares.

I whimpered loudly and my body shook when I felt his mouth wrap around one of my breasts. My shirt was hitched up and I could feel the cool breeze along my back. I threw my head back and grabbed his shoulders. I kept my mouth shut before I was too loud. The last thing we needed was getting caught practically having sex in Jack's backyard. I felt Sawyer dig his thumb into my jeans. Feeling a jolt of pleasure shoot through me; I whimpered silently and kept rocking my hips back and forth.

Suddenly I stiffened as spasms shot through my body. I felt Sawyer's hand clamp over my mouth and I bit down on his palm to keep quiet. I held my breath and rode the last few waves of the soaring pleasure spreading through me down below. Finally coming down from the high; my body went limp and I fell into his chest; breathing heavily.

"See you can never stay mad at me." He chuckled.

"Fuck you Sawyer!" I said gasping for more air.

"Be my guest." I knew he was grinning.

I grunted and leaned up. I stared into his eyes and all I saw was love. Of course there was his cockiness and arrogance but, if you looked deeper they held the love and passion. I smiled gently and took his face in my hands and part him up for a kiss; long and passionate. Pulling away I sighed happily and lay my head on his shoulder again and he wraps his arms around me and holds me close.

After sitting together for a little while I pulled away.

"Come on let's get back to the party. Get drunk!" I laughed and stood up.

I grabbed his hands and pulled him up. We walked back into the light and he grabbed me from behind and pulled me close.

"I need to get you drunk if I want to get you out of those clothes later." He whispered.

"You're such a dick sometimes. Christ Sawyer!" I snapped and we both headed back into the party.

To Be Continued...


	16. It Was Tackle?

**Two chapters in one day. Thought it was the least I could do for taking so long. **

**And to answer a couple of things….. YES… Ana is moving. :(**

**

* * *

****Part 16**- **You Didn't Tell Me It Was Tackle!**

(Ana)

Once everyone was passed out; I started to pick up and straighten the mess we had managed to make. I was starting to sober up so I figured I might as well help Jack out and clean up for him. Once I threw away all the cups and picked up the bottles; I straightened out the patio furniture and then sat down taking a breath. I finally stood up and walked back into the living room. Sawyer was passed out on the floor by the TV. I smiled and crouched down next to him; shaking him gently.

"Sawyer…Sawyer!"

"What?" He mumbled.

"Come on, let's go home." I whispered.

"Are you okay to drive?" He asked sitting up slowly.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled and helped him to his feet.

Once we were in the car I pulled out of the driveway slowly and took off towards Sawyer's. By the time we made it to his driveway; Sawyer was sleeping again. I chuckled and shook his violently until he woke up again. He wasn't too happy either. Once we were in the house; I turned on the small lamp and stripped of my uncomfortable clothes. I found a big shirt in the closet and slipped it over my head. I shut off the lamp and climbed in the bed next to my man.

"Night sweet cheeks." He rolled over and pecked me on the lips.

"Night." I said letting sleep take over me.

When I woke up the next morning, Sawyer wasn't there. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and swung my feet over the edge. I walked out of the room and down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen I found Sawyer and his mom at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning Ana." Jules chirped.

"Mornin Chica." Sawyer drawled out; stuffing his mouth full of food.

I sat down and made myself a plate of food. Halfway through my breakfast I felt someone kick my foot. Looking up; I caught Sawyer's eyes and he grinned at me. God I loved his dimples.

"Ok kids I have a shift this morning but I should be home before dinner." Jules smiled standing up and leaving the kitchen.

"Bye." We both replied in unison.

"So babe, what are you doing today?" He asked sipping his drink. I shrugged.

"I don't know. There isn't much to do." I replied.

He nodded and we continued eating until we were both finished. We stood up at the same time and walked to the sink. We rinsed off our dishes and stood looking at each other. Today was going to be one of those boring days. After about a minute of just staring at each other he leant down and kissed me. We were brought out of our make out session by my cell phone ringing. I walked into the living room; sat down on the couch and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ana a few of us are getting together and going to the beach. You guys wanna join?"

"Hold on let me ask Sawyer." I said and stood up.

I walked back into the kitchen and found Sawyer putting the leftover food away.

"Libby and a few others are going to the beach. They want to know if we want to come." I said.

He stopped and looked at me; suddenly he grinned and nodded.

"Sure, not everyday I can see my lady half naked." He laughed.

"You see me naked all the time damn." I huffed playfully and left the kitchen

"Yeah Libby we'll go. Ok bye." I said as I hung up the phone.

Sawyer exited the kitchen and sat next to me on the couch.

"I still can't believe you said that." I chuckled.

"What, I think you look really hot in bikinis. It's a compliment!" he said waving his hands around. I gave him a 'That's such bullshit' look and he just kept grinning.

(Sawyer)

I could tell Ana didn't believe a word coming out of my mouth but, that's ok. I smiled at her once more and stood up. Grabbing her hands I pulled her up the stairs. Walking into my room I pulled her close and walked closer to the bed. I pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her; kissing her. She responded and wrapped her arms around me. I brought my hand to the hem of her shirt and lifted it up to reveal her stomach. I ran my hands over every inch of her body that I could touch without breaking her kiss. That was my favorite; I loved her body. In my eyes she was perfect. She moaned and spoke low.

"Sawyer! We need to stop; we've made plans that we cannot break." She whispered.

"You've just been stopping everything lately chica. Is it me?" I smiled softly.

"No, I just want to go to the beach ok?" She grinned standing up and walking over to my dresser. "Later I promise." She said over her shoulder.

I chuckled and stood up; making my way to my closet; I dug around until I found my swim trunks. Not caring, I dropped my shorts and stripped the rest until I was in my birthday suit. I pulled the trunks on and grabbed a t-shirt. By that time Ana had come back from the bathroom in her suit. I freely raked my eyes over her body; she was wearing a white suit only this one was different than her last one. It was technically a one piece but, a very skimpy one piece. It looked like a two piece suit with a thin strip of material going from the top of the suit to the bottom. She looked totally hot. I sighed and walked over to the hall closet and grabbed two towels.

"Ready Lulu?" I shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah…" She said.

I heard her rush around the room and come out of my room a minute later with shorts over her suit and sunglasses on her head. She smiled and walked in front of me and down the stairs. She grabbed her phone and car keys and we walked out of the house.

(No One)

They pulled up to Libby's a few minutes later and were greeted by the rest of the group. Making their way out of the car; they sat on Libby's porch while they talked about the car situation.

"Well Hurley and I can ride with Ana and Sawyer." Libby said.

"Yeah and Claire, Sayid, Jack and Kate can ride with me." Shannon said.

"Ok that leaves Eko; alright cool he'll fit with us." Ana smiled.

"Wow I cannot believe we are all fitting into two cars." Jack laughed.

"Yeah I know right." Claire giggled.

"Alright, are we ready guys?" Sayid asked.

Everyone nodded and started packing towels and coolers into the back of the two cars. Once everyone put all of their stuff into the back of the cars; they packed inside and started their journey to the beach. In Ana's car everyone was laughing and singing along with some rock song on the radio. Ana had forced Sawyer to sit in the back with the guys so she and Libby could have some girl talk in the front seat. So Ana turned up the music in the back and the girls held a conversation in the front seat while Ana followed Shannon in the car ahead.

"Wow Ana, I still cannot believe you are moving in a couple of weeks. I don't want you to leave it's never going to be the same without you." Libby smiled sadly.

"Yeah I know; it is going to suck. Maybe I can talk her out of it. But I doubt it." Ana returned the sad smile.

"Yeah…" Libby agreed.

"But don't forget though, we can still hang out on the weekends and have parties and I'll come into town every chance I get." Ana tried to make her feel better.

"Yeah I know but, what about prom and graduation? You won't be with the group anymore." Libby whined.

Ana had to change the subject soon or she was going to get upset. She had never even thought about that stuff and now she did and she doesn't want to move. How was she going to go to prom with Sawyer when she lived an hour away? How was she going to graduate with her friends when she didn't even go to the same school? Ana quickly changed the subject to the beach so she didn't get all emotional while driving.

"I'll make it to prom no matter what." Ana muttered under her breath.

A half hour later the group arrived at the beach. The girls were quick to lay out their towels and turn up their portable radio. Laying on their stomachs; they laughed and cooed over the really hot life guard about a hundred feet away,

"Can you believe those muscles?" Kate squealed.

"I know; he is pretty hot." Claire grinned.

"So go talk to him." Ana snorted. She didn't think that lifeguard was that cute.

Ana sighed and stood up, she started walking towards the guys who were busy playing football.

"Mind if I join?" She called out.

All the guys stopped and looked at Ana. Sawyer grinned and nodded his head while throwing a perfect spiral her way. She quickly recovered from her question and threw her hands out and caught the football heading her way. She started walking towards Sawyer but then quickly noticed him running towards her.

"Eek!" she squeaked before quickly throwing the ball to Jack.

She never even had time to react. Sawyer tackled her full force and the both hit the ground with a thud. She quickly tried to catch her breath that had been knocked out of her.

"You didn't tell me it was tackle football." She said barely above a whisper; breathing in a nice fresh breath of air.

"You didn't ask." He chuckled.


	17. I Want My Man

**Part 17- I Want My Man **

(Almost Two Weeks Later)

It was almost time for her to leave. For her to pack up all her things and move to a foreign place away from her friends, away from her boyfriend. She never wanted to believe it. Every morning she would wake up and promise herself that she wouldn't think about it but, when she saw those boxes on the floor it hit her hard. How was she going to cope with leaving her love? How will she survive going to school every morning without seeing her love? All those answers would come soon enough once she faced it. Because she would have to wake up and go to school every morning without him there. She didn't like the idea but was forced to live it.

Ana sighed and emptied out another drawer from her desk. Sawyer was over helping her pack and they hadn't said anything yet besides him asking her where certain thing went. They were avoiding all talk because this was a sticky situation and nobody wanted to talk about it. Sawyer knew that he would still see her a lot but he still didn't want her to move. An hour later they were both exhausted and sweaty. Ana stacked all the boxes in the corner and looked around. Her room was empty except her large furniture and her needed necessities she needed for the rest of the week. Her eyes caught Sawyer's and they shared a sorrowful look. He walked out of the room and she followed. After making an unspoken agreement; they left the house together; making their way to Sawyer's house so they could have some quality time together.

Ana stared intently at the side of Sawyer's face; he was concentrating hard at the task at hand, getting them home to his house. Every day that passed sent a deeper weight in her stomach from the reality sitting in that in a few short days she would be saying a heartbreaking goodbye the her best friend; the love of her life. For the last seven years they haven't been apart for more than a couple of days and now they will have to wait weeks to see each other. That thought alone broke her heart more and more.

Sawyer pulled into his driveway and looked at Ana; giving her the best smiled he could make. They stepped out of the car and Ana waited for him to unlock the door. They were instantly greeted with the smell of food. Ana smiled softly and followed Sawyer into the kitchen. They found Jules standing in front of the stove frying chicken.

"Hey guys, you hungry?" She grinned.

"Of course." Ana said in fake excitement.

"It won't be done for a while so why don't you guys go watch TV." Jules suggested.

They both nodded and left the kitchen. They walked down the hallway and Ana spoke.

"I'm gonna grab a shower." She gave him a quick smile and walked upstairs.

Sawyer nodded and sighed; sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV.

Hours later when dinner was over and the world was sleeping; Ana and Sawyer lay next to each other in bed. Both were lying on their backs staring at the ceiling. Under the covers; their hands were intertwined together and Sawyer's thumb was stroking the side of her hand softly.

"You know we'll get through this right?" She said softly.

"Yeah I know." He rasped.

"I mean we'll still see each other a lot and I'll call her all the time." Ana reasoned with him.

"Yeah…" He replied.

Out of no where she sat up. Sawyer gave her a confusing looked and she grinned at him.

"I'm tired of moping around. I'm leaving in a few days; I want to live it up and not be pissed off because my mom is making me leave. I need to spend my last days here with you and my friends. " She giggled before crashing her lips onto his as they shared a passionate kiss. After pulling away breathless; Sawyer spoke.

"I thought that little speech would never end." He grinned before forcing her back down for another kiss.

(Sawyer)

She laughed and pulled away; she grabbed me and brought me down so I was on top of her. I attacked her neck slowly with hot kisses and her breath got ragged. I felt her swallow hard and sigh. I reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt and tugged up; she sat up just long enough for me to slip it over her head before slamming back on to the bed with a soft grunt. My hands wandered freely over her bra clad chest while she continued attacking my mouth with hers. I could feel her slowly unbuttoning my shirt slowly while I grew with anticipation. Working my way down I unbuckled her belt as fast as I could and pulled hard until it was released from her jeans.

"Slow down Cowboy; we have all night." She said softly.


	18. Moving Day

**Part 18- Moving Day**

(Ana)

So the one day that I've been dreading for the last two weeks is finally here. The group and I are sitting in my front lawn saying our final goodbyes before my mother and I head out to our new house. Shannon is sitting to my left next to Sayid. Hurley and Libby are next to them. Claire, Kate, Eko and Jack are to my right and Sawyer is behind me. His arms are wrapped securely around my waist as we talk and reminisce about the old times.

I feel like someone has dropped me in the deepest part of the ocean; without a lifejacket; surrounded by sharks. There was no getting out of it. I had to do what my mother says and I hate that. Sighing I leaned back into Sawyer's chest and closed my eyes.

"Ana… we're leaving soon." I opened my eyes at the sound of my mother's voice.

"Ok." I said less than amused.

"Everything is good sweet cheeks." Sawyer whispered in my ear.

I nodded and stood up.

"Alright guys I guess this is goodbye." I said lowly.

Everyone stood up and one by one gave me a hug.

"Ana I'm going to miss you. Call me when you get there." Libby said.

"Yeah same here." Shannon added.

Once I got all my hugs; everyone dispersed to their cars one by one, leaving just Sawyer standing to my left; staring at each other almost too afraid to say anything. Finally he grinned and scooped me up into a huge hug. Pulling away he immediately crashed onto my lips for a passionate kiss. Smiling against his lips; I opened my eyes and meet his ocean blues.

"I love you muchacha." He says rubbing my back.

"I love you too cowboy." I say softly before leaving his grasp.

I give him one final wave before I get into my car. Turning on the ignition; I pull away slowly and follow my mother out of the driveway. I look at him once more; flash him a grin and take off down the street.


	19. Alone For Now

**Quick note the Kate in this chapter is not the one from Lost it is a different one. **

* * *

**Part 19- Alone… For Now**

Their both lying in bed; staring at the ceiling, hands behind their heads. There was only one problem here; they were in separate beds, in separate houses, in different cities. Ana-Lucia had just finished unpacking and she was exhausted but, it didn't matter how much sleep she needed, she couldn't sleep because the harsh reality was… she left her man. He wasn't a couple blocks away now, no. Sawyer was over an hour away doing god knows what. Except he was doing the exact same thing she was. Sawyer was lying on his back staring at the ceiling missing his girl madly.

Finally both too exhausted to keep their eyes open anymore. Despite the many miles between them; they both shut their eyes and fell asleep at the same time; even though they weren't together in person.

(Ana)

I woke up the next morning to my alarm clock ringing annoyingly loud. Sighing; I kept hitting it until it stopped. I closed my eyes tight one last time before lifting the covers and rolling out of bed. Today I start my first day at my new high school. I'm not looking forward to it in any means but, I've got to go to school. I showered and threw on a pair of jeans and tee shirt; slipping on my sneakers. I walked out to my car; backpack slung over my shoulder. After I discarded my backpack to the passenger seat; I put on my sunglasses and pulled away from the street. There was only one thing on my mind. What was Sawyer doing at this moment?

(Sawyer)

"James!"

My eyes flew open at the sound of my mother's yell. Groaning; I rolled over and looked at the clock. I quickly threw back the covers and walked towards the bathroom to get ready for this lousy day. After I was finished with my shower I headed downstairs and grabbed a quick breakfast before walking to my cars; where I would continue Ana's tradition and pick up Hurley and Libby. Once the three of us were at school; Hurley and Libby exited the car leaving me by myself. I picked up my cell phone and dialed the familiar number. After a few rings; she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey chica." I said cheerfully.

"Hey…" Her voice was happy.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm on my way to school right now and I'm not looking forward to it at all." She sighed.

"Cheer up muchacha, maybe it's not as bad as you think." I tried to reason with her.

"Yeah right." She huffed.

"Well I gotta get to class. I miss you. Have a good day." I said.

"I miss you too." She replied softly.

"Bye…"

"Bye…"

I hung up my phone; closed my eyes and sighed. This was going to be a long ass day. I threw my phone in my pocket and stepped out of the car. Locking it; I walked slowly into the school building.

(No One)

After putting her phone in her backpack; she opened the door slowly and stepped out. She was greeted with a busy sight. Students and teachers were rushing around; some talking to their friends, others trying to get to their locker. Ana grunted in frustration and started taking small steps towards the office. After squeezing through and getting push around; she finally made it into the small office. Standing at the counter she waited for the secretary to get off the phone.

"How can I help you?" The blonde chirped happily.

"I'm a new student; I need my schedule." Ana-Lucia stated dully.

The blonde typed on her computer until the printer spit out a clean sheet of paper. She smiled wide and handed Ana her schedule. She thanked her quietly and headed towards her new first period. When she walked in she noticed her teacher and a few students talking amongst themselves. She walked towards the front desk and was greeted by a bald man.

"Hi, you must be my new student? I'm Locke, call me Locke." He chuckled.

"Ana-Lucia" She replied.

He nodded and told her she could sit wherever she wanted. She happily took a seat in the back away from everyone. That didn't last long though when three brunettes and one blonde walked up to her. They were giggling and whispering.

"Are you the new student?" Ana nodded. "Well I'm Carol, this is Beth…" She said pointing to the blonde. "… and that's Daiva and Katherine."

"Kate!" Katherine said loudly. "Call me Katherine and we might have problems." She grinned.

Ana nodded and couldn't help but laugh. These girls weren't too bad. She thought she would be dealing with preps and stuck up people but, so far so good. The four girls all sat in desks around her and continued on, asking questions and filling her in on information.

"…so do you have a boyfriend?!" Daiva asked quickly.

"Diva chill girl, we barely know her and you're prying into her personal life." Carol rolled her eyes with a smile. Ana chuckled.

"So where did you come from?" Beth finally spoke up.

"Just outside LA." She stated.

"Well what the hell are you doing in this sh-tty little town?" Kate asked.

"My mother was transferred here for her job." She said cutting it as short as possible.

"Well all I can say is, if you stick with us everything should be good." Carol explained.

"Yeah because we're cool like that." Kate said laughing.

"… and we're not stuck up like the rest of them here." Daiva nodded.

"Uh huh…" Everyone agreed.

The bell had finally rang and everyone turned around to face the front of the classroom. Ana saw what they were talking about. It seemed like every girl here was wearing a mini skirt and a mean, stuck up scowl.

(Ana)

It seemed like everyone was staring at me! If it wasn't a guy giving me a nasty grin, it was the girls giving me disgusted looks. I swear if those whores keep it up someone is getting their ass beat. Kate saw my face and talked quietly.

"Don't worry about these sluts; I've been around them all my life. Hell even grew up with some of them. They act like their the sh-t but, when it comes down to it… their scared little puppies." Kate smiled. Ana nodded and was filled with relief when the bell rang for the next period.

All through the day it seemed like I always had one of the girls at my side. Usually I don't take a liking to girls but I soon realized a little bit about every one of them. Carol was quieter but, could get loud too, she was very caring. Daiva was shy but, I soon noticed that after she had that soda for lunch she almost got kicked out of science for talking too much. Yup, Daiva and I would get along good. Beth was the quiet one; she could say something sarcastic; something that could make you bust out laughing and she could keep a straight face while doing it. Kate… I don't even know how to begin with Kate… she was a kick ass girl. She loves talking about those stuck up people too. She's a trip. I don't know where the future will take me but, somehow I can see these girls in it.

Once school was over; the five of us walked outside together. The sun was beating down on our heads and we were talking up a storm.

"So how do you guys get home?" I asked them.

"We all have our own cars; usually we take turns driving though." Beth said.

I nodded and they followed me into the parking lot. Once my car came into sight, I almost choked.

"Sawyer!" I said loudly; in surprise.

He was leaning against my door with his famous sh-t eating grin. I smiled and starting walking fast until I finally reached him and I leaped into his arms. My legs went around his waist and I quickly grabbed his head and pulled him into a hard, passionate kiss. The girls stayed behind a ways and watched on.

"You drove all the way out here?" I asked in surprise.

"Yeah, well you know how I hate last period so I said what the hell. Snuck off campus and drove out here." He grinned and set me down onto my feet.

"I guess that answers my question about the boyfriend." Daiva said with a grin.

* * *

I figured I would post three chapters since 17 & 18 were very short. Enjoy and **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Butterflies

**I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated this sooner. The chapters have been ready I just haven't gotten around to posting them so I will post a couple chapters to show how sorry I am. I noticed theres yet another sex scene and I realized the girls at the Sana forum influenced me a lot to write them. As far as I know this is the last one for now. Hehe. So yeah... after this it returns to Pg-13 I think. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

**Part 20- Butterflies**

(No One)

"Come here I want you to meet the girls." Ana said dragging him by the arm.

"Girls? See muchacha, told you it wouldn't be so bad." Sawyer grinned.

Ana and Sawyer walked up to the group, who were whispering quietly amongst themselves. They quickly shut up and looked Sawyer up and down. Kate nodded her approval.

"He's hot." Kate whispered to Carol; she giggled.

"Guys, this is Sawyer." Ana said proudly. She knew her man was hot.

"Hi I'm Kate; this is Daiva, Beth, and Carol. It's very nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Ladies…" Sawyer grinned showing his dimples and pretended to tip his imaginary hat.

"Well, we got to go I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ana said grabbing Sawyer's hand.

Once they were back at his car; Ana told him to follow her to the new house. Sawyer agreed and waited in his car for Ana to pull out in front of him. Sawyer smiled through his windshield at his girl as she rolled down her window and let the wind breeze through her hair. Once they were out of the smaller neighborhoods; Ana pulled onto the main highway and took off quickly. Making Sawyer have to work to keep up with her.

They pulled up to the house a few minutes later. Sawyer parked along the road; getting out of his car he walked up to Ana who was leaning against the back of her car smiling. She nodded her head for him to follow her. Ana unlocked the door and they walked into the packed living room.

"We didn't get unpacked much." Ana stated.

Sawyer nodded and followed Ana up the stairs. Finally stopping at a white door; she twisted the knob and pushed it open. Throwing her backpack in the corner she threw herself on the bed. James followed suit and too, lay down on the bed. He looked at Ana and she felt his gaze which made her look at him. Staring into each eyes for a second brought a soft, loving smile to both of their faces.

Sometimes it still baffles Ana that they are together now; way more than just friends but, lovers also. They were both so madly in love with each other that they never thought anything could ever tear them apart. Well they would soon find out because this move would either make them or break them.

They were brought out of their staring contest by Ana's phone ringing.

"Hello? Yeah… ok… bye." She said hanging up her phone.

"Who was that?" He questioned.

"My mom; she is working late." She grinned. He also grinned but his was more mischievous than hers.

Before Ana could muster a thought; Sawyer was on top of her kissing her neck and pinning her hands above her head. She laughed and started breathing heavily as his hot breath worked its way around her throat.

Lifting her shirt over her head; Sawyer worked his way down her torso; touching her with a feather light touch. His finger moving up and down each one of her ribs as they shared a deep kiss. A soft grunt escaped the back of her throat and she started lifting his shirt above his head. Pulling away long enough to take his shirt off before quickly finding her lips once again.

He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them as far as he could reach without moving. She kicked them off the rest of the way and helped unbuckle his belt. Pulling on it as hard as she could; the studs got caught on the belt loops causing her to get angry. Sawyer could do nothing but chuckle; making her smile. Sawyer finished taking off his belt while Ana worked on the button.

Once they were in the under garments, they continued kissing and exploring each others bodies further. Although they both knew each others bodies like the back of their hands; they could never resist the urge to touch each other.

Ana sat up long enough to unhook her bra as it slid down her arms; Sawyer moaned and couldn't help but touch her. Pulling the blankets over them; Ana wrapped her arms around Sawyer's neck and brought their naked chests together.

Somewhere in the midst of all the kissing and touching; the rest of their clothes came off and now they were completely naked. Ana moved her legs apart slightly to give him room to lie between them. A/N: wow that sounded slut-ish. Sorry haha. Ana whimpered when she felt him enter her slowly. She dug her nails into his back and took a huge deep breath.

Sawyer continuously moved…

… In

…Out

…In

…Out

He was breathing heavily and there was a layer of sweat on his forehead. Kissing her roughly he grabbed her hands and brought them above her head; holding them so she couldn't move them. She didn't mind though, she was so wrapped up in moving her hips to meet his thrusts that she didn't notice. He could tell she was close because of the determination and desperation in her thrusts. Each time she dipped up a little harder hoping to finally reach that point of release.

Her body tensed and she whimpered repeatedly as she exploded with enormous amounts of butterflies. Almost as if there was a field of them inside her fluttering around over and over again from her head to her toes. Sawyer immediately tensed up and grunted; finally they both found their release. Panting; he laid his head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him. Waiting to catch their breath.

Maybe this move wouldn't be so bad after all…

… Although they had no idea how untrue that statement was.


	21. Oh Shit

**Part 21- Oh Shit!**

"I think I should probably get going. It's getting late." Sawyer whispered.

They haven't moved much since they've been there. Both of them got dressed but, then lay back down; talking. Ana sighed and looked at him; finally she nodded.

"Yeah…" She said sadly.

Leaning forward; he caught her lips in a kiss. She gladly accepted and bit softly down on his bottom lip. Pulling away; he grinned and slowly stood up from the bed. Slipping on his shoes he grabbed his keys and walked out of the room with Ana on his heels.

Once he was in his car she leaned down and kissed him through the window. She smiled.

"I'll miss ya darlin'" He said.

"Yeah, me too." She said lowly before moving away from the window so he could pull away.

God this move totally sucked!

(A few weeks later)

(Ana)

I'm sitting at the table picking at my food. I feel like sh-t today and just don't have an appetite. I stood up and put my bowl in the sink. It's Sunday and I'm planning on visiting James today. I walked upstairs and jumped in the shower. Once I was out I threw on my jeans and a tee shirt I brushed my hair; grabbed my keys and wallet and walked out the door.

I stopped at the gas station before getting on the highway. After my tank was filled I paid and once again returned to my car and continued my journey. An hour later I finally made it to the city. I drove through the familiar streets and finally Sawyer's house came into sight. What also came into sight pissed me off. Sawyer and Jenna were hugging in the front yard! I watched as Jenna kissed his cheek and smiled at him. I came to a stop and exited the car quickly. Walking fast and finally making it to the pair I grabbed Jenna's hair and yanked her backwards and then forwards; sending her a few feet away.

"What the f-ck Sawyer!" I yelled in anger.

"I…uh…" He shut his mouth quickly.

"Jealous much?" I looked over at Jenna who was smirking.

"Get the f-ck out of here skank!" I yell.

She smiles but listens and slowly starts walking down the road. I turn back to Sawyer who is still full of surprise.

"You have some nerve assh-le." I say dangerously low.

Turning around I walk quickly back to my car. Just before I reached out for the door handle I felt Sawyer's hands on my hips; pulling my back. He brought me flush against him as he whispered in my ear.

"She just wants to know the assignment for school I swear. I didn't want the hug or nothing." He whispers before kissing my ear.

"Please Sawyer; I don't want to hear it." I mumbled bitterly.

"I swear to God." He says loudly.

I turned and look him in the eyes. My face softens and I nod slowly before reaching up and grabbing his neck and bringing him down for a kiss.

"I didn't expect you to come today. I'm glad you did." He says huskily. I smile.

"Come on let's get ice cream." He says grabbing my hand and pulling me down the sidewalk.

Once we made it to the small shop around the corner; we sat in our usual stools and waited for our old friend to wait on us.

"Ana! Sawyer! Usual?" The older guys asked. We both nodded.

We have been coming to this ice cream ever since we were nine so it's no surprise that they know us and our favorites by heart.

Later that night after visiting with the group and hanging out like old times it was just Sawyer and I on the couch in his bedroom. We were laughing at something Libby said earlier. Finally remembering the reason as to why I came today; my face hardened.

"Sawyer, I have something to tell you." I say.

His face instantly turns into a worried stricken one. He sees the change in my facial expression.

"Wh-what." He stutters.

"Um, I don't really know how to say this but…" I say staring at my feet.

"But what?" he asks impatiently.

"I um, think I might be pregnant." I said quickly and taking a deep breath.

* * *

**WHOA! haha is she pregnant??? Review and I'll post the next part!!!**


	22. Pregnant?

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT GUYS I'VE BEEN TRYING TO UPLOAD IT BUT IT HASN'T LET ME. I'M GOING TO POST TWO MORE CHAPPIES AND SADLY THE ONLY TWO I HAVE LEFT :( I ONLY HAVE 23 CHAPTERS WRITTEN SO FAR FOR THIS STORY.**

**NO IT'S NOT DONE YET I JUST HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYMORE IN A WHILE BECAUSE I'VE BEEN WORKING ON MY OTHER STUFF. I DON'T KNOW HOW SOON I'LL HAVE MORE UPDATES FOR THIS. MY MUSE FOR THIS STORY IS GONE BUT, IT'LL COME BACK SOON HOPEFULLY. SO ENJOY AND OF COURSE REVIEW. THANKS!!**

* * *

I wait for Sawyer to react. We sit in silence for a minute as I watch his blank expression. I'm ready for a fight but, somehow I don't think I'm getting that. See, a fight I can handle. I think the news finally hits him and his jaw slowly drops as far as it will open and his eyebrows shoot up and his eyes open wide. His mouth moves like a fish as if he's trying to say something but it won't come out. His mouth closes again and his eyes also; squeezing them tight, he shakes his head almost like trying to rid his brain from the information that's just been fed to him.

"Sawyer…" I say softly.

"Are you sure?" He asks finally looking at him.

"No, I need to take a pregnancy test." I state. Pause.

"Well why couldn't you take that fucking test and be sure before you said something?" He says half anger half nervousness.

"What?" I yell. "I didn't do this shit alone you know."

"What the hell do you want me to do about it then?" He shoots back.

"How about we go buy a fucking test and find out!" I yell.

His facial expression softens and he realizes what an asshole he's being.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Let's go pick up a test." He says standing up and grabbing his keys.

I follow his silently out of the house and we get into his car. The ride to the drug store is so quiet I swear I thought I could hear my hair growing. Silence is just making this whole situation worse. We drove to the other side of town and stopped in the parking lot. We both sighed at the same time. I looked over at him and he was looking straight ahead. I grabbed the handle and opened the door; he didn't move. I huffed in disgust and walked towards the entrance; alone.

Walking trough the aisles I stopped at the pregnancy tests. Not having a clue at to what I was looking for I just grabbed the first one I saw and walked up front towards the cashier's desk.

"Hi how are you?" The chirpy old lady said.

"Fine…" I mumble.

"Oh congratulations!" She said ringing up the test.

I handed her the money and left before anything else could be said. I reentered the car and looked at Sawyer. He finally made eye contact with me and started the ignition. The back to his house was even quieter than before and it was driving me insane! We pulled into his driveway and we both walked into the house. I went straight to the bathroom; locking myself in. Once I did the test I walked back out and sat on Sawyer's bed while we waited for the results.

"Well…" he said.

"What? You have to wait almost ten minutes for the results." I said with bitchiness.

We sat in silence for almost five minutes. When I finally had enough I spoke.

"Come on Sawyer you gotta talk it's driving me crazy. Tell me how you feel." I demand.

"Scared…" He said plainly. "I'm scared shitless."

The waiting was finally up and I walked into the bathroom. Not wanting to know just yet; I grabbed it without looking and walked back into his bedroom. He looked at me for an answer.

"I haven't looked yet but, I want you to know that either way we're going to be alright."

He nodded and pointed towards the test. I nodded and close my eyes. Finally opening them I looked at the test.

"Well…" He said impatiently.

"I'm…I'm…I'm not pregnant."


	23. Normal Again?

**Part 23- Normal Again?**

I breathe a huge sigh of relief and my hands start to shake. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. Meeting eyes with Sawyer; his eyebrows are still knit with confusion and nerves. He blinks a few times before letting out a breath that he was holding. I smile and throw my arms around his shoulders. He's still tense but he slowly hugs me back.

"I've never been so scared in my life." I whisper in his ear; he nods.

I quickly throw the test into the bag and bury it in the trashcan outside. I wipe my hands on my jeans and walk back into the house. I creep my way back upstairs and found Sawyer lying on his back; staring at the ceiling. I sit next to him and stare down at his features.

"What…would we have done if you were…you know?" He said slowly.

"I truly don't know but, I know I could never get an abortion. I don't believe in that." I reply. He nods and finally looks at me. "I do know… that we would have made it; some way or another." I said a tone that made me feel like I was convincing myself if the outcome had come out differently.

I lean over and plant a soft, loving kiss on his dry lips. He accepts and lays his hand on the small of my back. I can feel his heart still beating rapidly from the nervousness of the whole ordeal. Sawyer pulls away and looks at me for a second before he speaks.

"I think I better have a cigarette or my nerves will send me into an early grave." He smiled an apologetic smile before grabbing his lighter off the night stand and making his way downstairs.

I sigh and lay back with my arm above my head. I can't believe what has happened in the last thirty minutes. Our lives were almost turned upside over sex! I mean yeah, it's great but, in the end we're just kids having a good time that could leave us with our own kid to take care of. These past few weeks have been nerve wrecking waiting for a period that may have never come. Just the thought of me being pregnant sent my brain running wild. What would my mother do? Would she kick me out and make me fend for myself? How could Sawyer and I support a baby without both quitting school and getting jobs?

I smacked myself in the forehead before I quickly stood up and walked over to the window. I could see Sawyer was still deep in thought and I don't blame him, I mean something like this really makes you think about your life.

(Sawyer's POV)

I welcome the stinging in my throat as the menthol fills my lungs. My heartbeat is slowly returning back to normal for the first time in over forty-five minutes. The whole thought of possibly being a father really freaked me out. I mean I'm only seventeen years old; how could I possibly be a father?! I can't be getting tied down by no baby.

I take another drag of my cigarette; hold it before letting it out. Wait…

How could I be so selfish!? Here I am out here having a smoke to calm my nerves when this isn't just affecting me. Ana is in their and her nerves are probably roaring also. I mean after all she would be the one carrying the baby and delivering it and nursing it. God, how could I act like such a dick to her? Flicking my cigarette and I walked back into the house. Walking upstairs I made my way into the bedroom where Ana was lying with her eyes closed. I lay down next to her and bring her close.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, I was being selfish. This didn't just f-ck with my head." I say as I kiss her stomach even though it's not bearing a child.

She takes a deep breath and looks at me. Her eyes are emotionless and her face is blank. She nods slightly.

"Its okay, I'm not pregnant. Everything will go back to normal now." They way she said it sounded like she forced it out.

God I hope everything turns back to normal or we'll be in trouble.


	24. Surprise Visitor

**So Sorry for the wait and very sorry about the shortness of this chapter but, now that this is out of the way I may be able to write a lot more without a problem... Hopefully. **

**Please REVIEW!!!**

* * *

**Part 24- Surprise Visitor**

(Sawyer)

She left the next morning before I woke up. I cannot say it didn't upset me, because it did. I knew by that one small gesture that things were different now. I sighed and sat up, folding the blanket under me. I look over at the clock and see a note leaning against it. I reach over and bring it closer and begin to read.

_Sawyer, _

_Sorry I had to take off like that. My mom called and wanted me home. I'll call you soon. _

_I love you, _

_Ana-Lucia _

She never signed her notes with Ana-Lucia; it was just Ana. I groan and roll out of bed and make my way to the shower. I welcome the hot water as it washes away yesterday's drama.

(Ana)

My eyes flutter open and I look around. I never went to sleep last night and around five in the morning I snuck out on Sawyer and told him my mom wanted me home. Of course she didn't but, I needed to get out of there. I walk into my house and walk into my room; stripping of my clothes I jump into the shower and let the water wash away my emotions.

Yesterday was a stressful day. Sawyer and I had, had our first pregnancy scare and hopefully our last. I knew deep down if I was pregnant I could never get an abortion. Killing an innocent life because of my mistake is never okay in my book. It made me angry at how mad Sawyer got when I didn't know for sure. I was scared too and the way he acted was just out of line. I was already starting to feel like I was alone in this because of the distance between us and all Sawyer managed to do was make it worse.

Once I was out of the shower I threw on some comfortable clothes and went back to bed. Maybe if I just keep sleeping the problem will disappear.

(No One)

That Monday afternoon after school Sawyer had decided he was going to see her. So once the last bell rang he quickly grabbed his stuff and hurried onto the highway. When he pulled up in front of the house he noticed her car wasn't there. But, he got out anyways because her mom was home. He rang the doorbell and waited.

"Hello James." Teresa said happily. "It's good to see you." Sawyer gave her a smile.

"Ana around by any chance?" He asked full of hope.

"No, she isn't home yet. She's been acting strange since Saturday." She replied trying to see if he knew why she was acting different. Sawyer looked at the ground; he DID know why she was acting different and it was all his fault. But, he wasn't about to tell her mom they had thought they were having a baby. Hell, she didn't even really know that they were together! "Come in, come in she should be here soon." Teresa said ushering him into the house.

Together they made their way into the kitchen where Teresa had prepared food and insisted that Sawyer had some. Being a man, he could never turn down food.

She had to say she was surprised to say the least when she pulled into the driveway to find Sawyer's car parked on the road. He never even called to tell her he was coming. Maybe he knew that if he did call Ana would try and talk him out of it. She didn't know if she was really ready to see him just yet. It's only been two days and Ana was still trying to get her head on straight. Reluctantly she opened the car door and grabbed her bag before walking into the house. Ana set her bag on the couch before walking into the kitchen and leaning up against the door frame; crossing her arms.

"Hey muchacha!" Sawyer said happily. Her mother smiled at her also.

"Hi." She said wearily trying to fake a smile.

"You hungry?" Teresa asked. Ana shook her head no and turned and left the kitchen. She lifted her bag once again and made her way upstairs to her room. Once inside she threw her bag down and turned on the stereo. She didn't even hear Sawyer come into the room. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail and took off her jeans. Once she found her favorite pair of grey sweats she put them on and almost hit the ceiling in shock when she felt Sawyer grab her from behind.

He laid his chin on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry baby, I was wrong to act the way I did and I just want things to return to normal. Can you forgive me please?" He asked kissing her ear.

She turned around and looked at him with sadness in her eyes. She leaned forward and caught his lips n a passionate kiss before pulling away and smiling slightly.

"I shouldn't have left the way I did." She said regretfully. "We should have worked it out." He smiled and kissed her roughly; wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Come on let's go see a movie or get some food." He suggested.

"Ok…" She grabbed her wallet and keys and they exited the house both wearing smiles.

_To Be Continued..._


	25. Closer Now

So again, sorry it's so short but i will try and pick it up again soon! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

* * *

**Part 25 **

Ana had been glad that Sawyer came that day to try and fix things. Even though at first she didn't show it she was very glad. If they had waited longer it probably would have spun out of control. After all she wasn't pregnant so the drama needed to be killed. That Monday the two of them had saw a movie and then went for a light dinner at the food court. After they had went back to Ana's and hung out in her room talking for hours and listening to music. Just like old times. That also meant that the goodbye would be the hardest and to her dismay it was. Ana was almost in tears when he had to leave. That day had been the best day in what seemed like forever and it was coming to an end against her wishes.

He saw her holding in tears and he hugged her close and told her it would be okay that he would come back again soon. It was now Friday and she missed him like crazy. She was planning on leaving tonight to go see him but she had to wait for her mom because she said she needed to talk to Ana about something important and that she didn't want to do it over the phone.

Now Ana sat in the kitchen; grumpily eating a bowl of ice cream, waiting for her mom. Her bag was already packed for her weekend stay at Sawyer's. It was almost dark out when her mom finally came home. Ana made her mom get straight to the point and her mother wasted no time. Once her mother was finished Ana's jaw hit the floor in shock.

"Are you serious mom?" She asked still speechless. Teresa smiled and nodded. "I've got to tell Sawyer. I'll be back Sunday!" She yelled running out of the house.

Sawyer and Hurley were in Sawyer's front yard working on his car when Ana pulled up. He grinned at his girl when she happily leaped out of the car.

"What's gotten you all happy sweet cheeks?" He said looking at Hurley.

"Sawyer you're never going to believe what my mom told me." She said walking up the driveway.

"What?" Sawyer and Hurley asked at the same time.

"We're moving!" She yelled. Sawyer's face fell. "No, no we're moving back here!" This made him grin again.

"Alright!" Hurley yelled. "I'll get everyone together. Tomorrow night; we party!" He walked away from the pair and started dialing on his cell phone.

"Is that right?" Sawyer asked her huskily. She smiled and nodded before hugging him tight. "Why she wanna move back here?"

"She said she didn't like our new neighborhood and she'd rather live here and drive to work then live in a city she didn't like." Ana said matter-of-factly.

"Well then I think we should celebrate." He said lowly.

Sawyer finished working on his car while Ana sat and watched on. Hurley had left a little while ago to go and see Libby and now the pair was trying to figure out what they wanted to do with the rest of the night. They hadn't decided if they wanted a quiet night spent inside or going out to do something.

"We could stop at the market and I could cook ya dinner." Sawyer suggested. Ana eyed him carefully. Sawyer wanted to cook her dinner?

"Ok." She shrugged. "And we can go rent a movie." She said.

Later that night, Sawyer and Ana snuggled up on the couch and had started the movie they rented. They were both stuffed from the dinner he had cooked. It was spaghetti and meatballs with cheesy garlic bread. Ana had been impressed and even more impressed when it turned out to be edible.

"I still can't believe you're moving back." He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah I know I'm so glad. I get to be closer to everyone, and you." She whispered back lovingly. They shared a sweet kiss before both snuggled closer to watch the movie.


	26. Graduation

I know it's short and pretty bad but it's a filler until I can figure out where I'm going with this.

**Part 26- Graduation**

"I still never thought I'd live to see the day…" Jules went on to her son. Sawyer rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling seeing how emotional his mother was getting.

Today was graduation day and the whole gang was doing it together except of course Sayid and Eko who had graduated last year and were now both in college but of course they wouldn't miss a day like this. All of them, Sawyer, Ana, Claire, Shannon, Jack, Kate, Libby, Hurley and even the new guy Charlie were all graduating together.

The ten of them have made it so far since they met. It all started with Sawyer and Jack. They had become friends when they were eight years old and next to come was Ana-Lucia when she started hanging out with Sawyer. Then came Sayid and Kate, they were in the same gym class as Jack and they were quick to start talking. Then Shannon, Claire, and Libby became friends with Kate and that's how they became part of the group and along the way they had picked up Eko, Hurley and Charlie. Charlie had come along right after Ana had moved back and he was quick to sweep Claire off her feet. They had been dating ever since. The rest of it though… was history.

Ana looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing her cap and gown. It was almost time for her to meet everyone in front of the school. She sighed one last heavy sigh before smiling slightly at herself, then leaving the house with her mother. School was finally over… for good this time. There was no going back this time so she was excited to see where she was going with her life now. The car stopped at the light and she glanced over at her mom.

"Hey mom, can I tell you something?" She asked nervously; her mother nodded. "You can't be mad either."

"Ana, what is it?" She looked at her daughter impatiently.

"Sawyer and I are… dating. For a long time now we have been." She spit out quietly. Teresa's brows lifted causing a wrinkle in her forehead.

"Ana, I'm not as stupid as you think. I know." She smirked at her daughter.

"Well, why didn't you say something?!" Ana said loudly smiling a bit.

"Why didn't you!" She retorted.

"Touché mama." They shared a smile as they pulled into the school parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After everyone received their diplomas and they listened to Jack's valedictorian speech and also the principal's speech; it was finally over. They were all high school graduates! With one last tradition, the whole class tossed their hats into the air and cheered loudly.

"Man that took forever but, I'm glad it's over!" Ana said running up to Sawyer and leaping into his arms. He looked at Teresa nervously.

"Ana, what about your mom?" He hissed.

"She knows…" She said before kissing him.

Pulling away he spun them around a couple times before setting her down and putting his arm around her waist as he ushered her towards the rest of the group. They had all planned on having an after party with their family and friends then they would have their REAL after party at Sawyer's once his mom went to work. Everyone shuffled to their cars and made their way towards Jack's house where the "family" party would be held. It turned out to be a huge deal, with many other friends and their parents showed up to honor all of the high school graduates.

"To graduation!" Sawyer yelled holding up his soda. Everyone repeated him as they held up their drinks and saluted.

Finally after parents were tired out and the rest of the people left; the group headed over to Sawyer's house to begin the real party. Pulling out the liquor and case of beer from his trunk; they shuffled into the house.

"Whoo!" Kate yelled turning on the music.

"Fix the drinks Ana." Sawyer said grabbing her and pulling her into the kitchen with him. He opened the lid on the cooler and began putting the beer and bottles of liquor in it before he poured a bag of ice over it. Ana took out a bunch of plastic cups before she put ice in them and began to use her bartending skills and fix them all a rum and coke. Sawyer grabbed her from behind and began to sway them to the music that was coming from the living room. He kissed her heavily on the neck.

"You and I will have to celebrate after they pass out huh?" He whispered huskily.

She chuckled and pushed her hips out, taunting him. "Maybe…" She smirked and began to put the drinks on a big tray so she could carry them all at once. Looking back, she left his standing there, in a daze.


	27. The End of The Road

I'm so sorry this is so short and I'm also sorry to say that this is the end. I know it sucks really bad but, I lost all muse for this story and I had no where I could with it. I hope you've liked this story and thanks for those of you who hung around with me. This was a fun story to write but, it must come to an end. Again, sorry for it being bad.

**Part 27**

"Man this week has been amazing, no parents, and no homework just one whole week of fun, far, far away from home." Sawyer said putting his hands behind his head.

The group all nodded. They were scattered around the hotel room finishing up last minute details before they had to leave to go back home. They had all saved up and decided to go away for a vacation before they had to go their separate ways. For instance, Jack would be going to college in the fall and then he was off to a fancy medical school. Shannon was going to become a fashion designer at the same college her boyfriend Sayid was already attending. Claire and Charlie were uncertain about what they were doing with their lives from here but they both enrolled to the local community college until they did figure it out.

Ana-Lucia looked over at her long time boyfriend. It seemed like it was only yesterday since they were kissing behind the house hoping not to get caught. Time flew all too quickly and now that high school was over, friends would be leaving or putting all their time into school so they could all make something of themselves one day. She didn't want any of this to end but she knew that it already had. They were out of high school and now it was time for them to all start their lives. This room was filled with the future. Future doctors, rock stars, millionaires, firefighters... their options were endless. They only had weeks left until the fall semesters would start.

"I don't want this trip to end." Kate whined. The girls agreed. Ana caught eyes with Sawyer.

Ana and Sawyer were the only ones who were definitely certain as to what the future held. They were taking a year off to travel. No specific destination or plan and after much protest from their mothers they had reluctantly agreed but only that it was written on paper that once they came back they would attend college. Sawyer couldn't wait… even if it was only for a year they would be free to do what they wanted; he couldn't wait until fall came; he couldn't wait to get home.

"Well, we better get going we don't want to miss our flight." Jack said taking the lead. They all stood up slowly; not wanting to leave. One by one they grabbed their duffle bags and headed out of the hotel that they had called home for the past week.

"Did we forget anything?" Sayid asked before they climbed into the van. Everything shook their heads. "Okay," He sighed. "Let's go to the airport."

The van dropped them off at the airport a short while earlier so they put their bags through the check out and decided to get something from the food court until they were to board the plane in about thirty minutes.

"I say, we all call our parents and tell them the airport closed." Claire joked sadly.

Time seemed to rush by and it was time for them to leave the food court and head over towards their plane. It wasn't boarding time just yet but they didn't want to take any chances. So here they stood… future doctor, rock star, fashionista, mother, cop; they were friends, they were family. The world was theirs now. Once they stopped off this plane they would be returning to reality. Of course they were happy to be going somewhere familiar but, this vacation had been beautiful.

"Ready to get home cowboy?" Ana asked looking at Sawyer. He grinned that dimpled panty dropping grin of his.

"Hell yeah because we've got a road trip to take once we get home and there is nothing more that I want then being stuck in the car, driving no where with you for a whole year." She laughed and bent down to kiss him deeply. They knew they wanted to be together and they were excited to see what the future was holding.

"Damn, they need to hurry, I'm about to run out of here." Kate said bouncing her knee.

"Calm down girl, we've got all the time in the world." Sawyer said grinning at all of his friends that he gained through the years.

"We've got a few minutes left until they call us…" Jack said looking at his watch. So they waited… until finally the woman on the speaker could be heard.

_"Ladies and gentlemen; we are now boarding flight 815."_

**-END-**_  
_

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN!!!!! Maybe they shouldn't have pick Australia as their vacation spot huh? Please review. _:) 


End file.
